Anbusaku no Keigetsu
by Grokon12
Summary: After three years of hard training Naruto and Jiraya return to Konoha just to find out that Naruto has been banished from the village, some of the villageres accompany Naruto in his banishment and form a new Village: Keigetsugakure no Sato NARU/HINA/HAREM
1. Keigetsugakre no Sato Chapter 1

**A/N Hello this will be my first fanfic ever so don't be to harsh on me and please be honest in the aspect of constructive criticism XD! Well enjoy the first chapter ever. **

CHAPTER 1: Naruto's Return

Through the trees of Konoha were two guys jumping from one tree to another; one was a blond guy with blue eyes he had a black T-shirt and green ninja pants he carried a sword on his back, the man beside him was an old man with red and white out fit and gray hair; they were returning to the village after three years. A few minutes later they were near konoha's gate the blond guy stared at the man at the gate, he was wearing a jounin suit and he recognized him immediately

"Hey ero-sennin it's Shikamaru!" said the blond pointing at the gate and hurried to the gate

"Calm down Naruto!" said Jiraya but Naruto was to far away to obey his sensei; the old man just smiled at himself he knew that the guy hadn't seen his friend in three years.

* * *

Naruto jumped through the trees as fast as he could, when he got close to the gate he yelled

"Shikamaru!" the man at the gate looked up and waved his hand with confusion; Naruto jumped and landed in front of his old friend

"How's it going Shikamaru?" asked Naruto, Shikamaru stared at him

"Man… even though you have konoha's headband I don't really know who you are, and it's to troublesome to remember" he answered with a smile, Naruto glared at his friend in confusion

"What do you mean you don't remember me?" he said as he thru himself at Shikamaru to hit him but Shikamaru's shadow stopped him

"Calm down dude; of course I remember you Naruto, who could forget a to troublesome guy like you?" Shikamaru said with a laugh

"Where's Jiraya-sama, though? I was supposed to take the to of you to the hokage's office" he said looking around.

"SHIKAMRU SET ME FREE!" Naruto yelled beacause he couldn't move.

"Mhm… Oh, sorry" Shikamaru said setting off his jutsu, he looked at his old friend, he had changed a lot since they last met; he now wore a black T-shirt, green ninja pants, and what was that he was carrying in his back?

"A sword?" Asked Shikamaru, Naruto looked at him

"What. Oh yeah…" said Naruto drawing his sword

"This is Hangane Anshi it was given to me by a girl and thought me to use it, her name was Yin I think, Kishimoto Yin, yeah that's her name, I'll show you latter how it works" Naruto answered with a smile; Shikamaru stared at the sword for a moment it was very rare it's metal was black, it was large and thin and in the tip of the sword had the symbol of a moon. Naruto put his sword back in it's place, a few moments later Jiraya landed at Naruto's side and stared at Shikamaru

"Nara Shikamaru" the guy bowed at him and said

"Jiraya-sama, Naruto please follow me" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke, Jiraya followed, Naruto hesitated a moment but he followed also.

* * *

Tsunade was happy because her old team mate was brining back Naruto, she was arranging some papers for Naruto to move to a better apartment when the was a knock on the door

"What is it Shizune?" she asked

"Danzo-san is here to see you Tsunade-sama" answered the voice behind the door, 'what does he want?' Tsunade told herself a bit stressed

"Send him in" she told her assistant. The e door opened and a man entered the room

"Hokage-sama; I'm aware that the Jiinchuruki Uzumaki Naruto, has returned, to the village, we want him out before he could endanger the whole village" Danzo said a bit altered

"WHAT IN HELL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO GET RID OF NARUTO!" The Hokage answered

"It's just for the village safety, I already have a signature from each clan representative except the Uchiha, for obvious reasons, the Nara and the Inuzuka; and I got signatures from some villagers to; we all want Uzumaki Naruto banished from Konoha" Tsunade looked stunned at Danzo, she didn't want to do this but she had to the almost all the village signed. What should she do

* * *

**(A/N) Hey sorry for the cliff hanger but, that's the way I like and to tell the truth I am actually tired I'm happy to have finished the first chapter, I'll post the new chapter next Thursday. Peace.**

**Read and Review… please?**


	2. Keigetsugakure no Sato Chapter 2

**A/N What's up? I know I posted this earlier than I thought; but if I am not mistaken today IS Thursday (xD at least here in Mexico). Well enjoy this chapter. And I give a special thanks to Inferuno Ookami-Ryuu for giving me his point of view, dude I respect you; yeah I know that Naruto represents more the sun than the moon; Hinata is the main reason for the Moon in the 3rd chapter you'll know what I mean but thanks anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Oh I know I haven't said this before (but better late than never right?). Unfourtunatley for me I don't own Naruto, wish I did though would kill Sasuke jaja lol XD **

CHAPTER 2: A Warm Welcoming?

Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes as she read the paper with the signatures, almost all the villagers had signed, she got angrier every minute that passed

"WE WERE SUPOSSED THE KEEP THE KYUUBI A SECRET!" She snapped at Danzo, the man just stared at her

"As long as the Akatsuki are looking for the Jiinchuruki we can't allow Uzumaki Naruto in Konoha" (don't ask me how he knows; he just knows for the convenience of this fic jaja XD) said the man in a calm tone, Tsunade walked from side to side thinking a way to get out of the mess.

"Shizune!" She yelled to her assistant. The girl entered the room

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" She asked, Tsunade calmed herself

"Call all the Heads of Clans, NOW!" She ordered, Shizune nodded and said

"Yes Tsunade-sama" the girl said. Danzo stared at Tsunade with confusion

"What ever your planning Hokage-sama won't wok" he said with an evil smile.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraya followed Shikamaru through Konoha; Naruto looked around looking nostalgic as he looked around he saw a pinked hair girl walking though the crowd

"Sakura, hey!" said Naruto waving his hand, the girl turned around, her eyes were filled with surprise

"Naruto… it's been a while hasn't it?" she said with a weak smile, Naruto nodded with a wide smile

"How have you been Sakura?" he asked her, Sakura was about to answer but Shikamaru interrupted

"Sorry guys but we have to get moving, we don't have much time" he said, Naruto nodded and he continued walking as he listened to Sakura's past three years; when they got to the middle of Konoha he saw that everybody was staring at him in fear, Naruto just ignored this and continued talking to Sakura.

* * *

Tsunade was now standing in front of all of head of clans; Hiashi Hyuga stepped forward to her and said

"This decision is not going to be taken back Hokage-sama, the only ones that do not agree with this are very few; I'm sorry that your "protégé" is going to be banished but; that _thing_ is better away from our village"

In his eye it was clear that he hated Naruto for some reason.

"His father died sealing the demon inside him to save all of us!" Tsunade yelled in desperation

"And this is how we repay him? BY BANISHING HIS SON FROM THE VILLAGE HE DIED PROTECTING!" Tears ran down her face, Danzo got close to her

"There's another thing Tsunade-sama, we all agreed that you are to old and have a weak heart to continue being Hokage, we spoke about it with the council of elders, and the decision has been made and you have to renounce to your position in the next three hours" He said with a dark smile

"And I shall be the new Hokage" finished Danzo with a laugh. Tsunade, wanted to kill Danzo in that very moment but she couldn't move, she looked at her feet and she knew what was happening

"Shikaku! Set me free now!" She yelled, Danzo laughed at her

"Shikaku won't free you; and Yamanaka will make sure of that" he told her, Tsunade turned at where Shikaku was standing, his eyes were distant

"Damn it!" Cursed Tsunade. Danzo called to some ANBU black ops that were outside the door

"Give Uzumaki Naruto a Warm Welcoming, and then bring him here to make his banishment official" they all nodded with their head and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade got angry and yelled

"YOU WILL ALL REGRET THIS YOU BASTARDS!"

* * *

Naruto, Jiraya and Sakura heard Tsunade yell, and hurried to the Hokage's office, Shikamaru had a hard time following them 'It's a good thing _I_ was supposed to lead them' he told himself.

When they were about to reach their destiny four ANBU black ops appeared in front of them. The leader carried a sword in his waist, the one on his right had a big sized shuriken in his back, the one on his left carried chackra swords, and the one behind him just a glove in his right hand. The captain raised his sword with his right hand and said

"Give us the Kyuubi container and no one will be harmed; refuse and you will all _die"_ Naruto's face turned serious when he herd this, he unfolded his sword with his left hand

"I have a proper name you know?" He was about to attack when Shikamaru stopped him

"Why are you attacking us?" He asked, the leader stared at him he could feel, the dark smile under that ANBU mask

"These are orders of the sixth Hokage: Danzo-sama" the leader said, Naruto was about rip his head off when

"Kagemane no jutsu success" Shikamaru said with a smile

"What? ! Set us free you bastard!" They all said

"Yeah… not part of the plan dude; in the mean time would you mind explaining us what do you mean by sixth Hokage?" Was Shikamaru's answer, they explained what happened at the sky

"Looks like it's going to rain, Shikamaru we must prepare to fight" Jiraya informed to Hokage's office, Sakura and Naruto were stunned by the news Shikamaru and Jiraya looked at Shikamaru

"Oh shit…. Okay I'll take the one with the big shuriken, Sakura you take the one with the chackra swords, Naruto the one with the curvy sword, and Jiraya-sama the taijustu user" Shikamaru said as his jutsu was pulled off. The ANBU captain immediately launched thrust Naruto with his sword, Naruto just parried the blow with his sword

"To slow" Naruto said seriously and kicking him in the stomach making him go backwards, when his opponent stopped he stared at Naruto with rage

"So you want to get serious huh Jiinchuruki?" He raised his left hand and said

"_**Iaikimi Ken!**_" Naruto saw that chackra began to form into his opponent's hand

"A chackra sword? Not very effective against me" Naruto told him self as he channeled some chackra to his sword he slashed it and yelled

"**_Kaze no Kirikaru!_**" As he slashed his sword the man fell on his butt and his mask broke he had white hair and deep dark eyes

"Fucking Jiinchuruki, I'll kill you, son of a bitch"

Naruto stared angrily at him he lead the flow of his chackra to it's stronger point and for that he chackra became visible blue sparks surrounded him

"MY FUCKING NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto yelled at him

"Now die!" Naruto raised his sword "_**Amamizi Ken!**_"

* * *

A/N Yeah… this is how a cliffhanger should be XD; this is a way to say sorry for the last chapter to be so short jeje. I know that it was stupid to make Danzo the 6th Hokage but it was for someone very special to me. About Hiashi I hate that guy always have, always will. As an announcement I will include Gaara in a further future, yeah there has to be someone for my girl OC. Well hope you enjoyed this I did, R & R. Peace.

**Glossary.**

**Iaikimi Ken**: Flesh Cutting Sword

**Kaze no Kirikaru**: Wind Slash

**Amamizi Ken**: Sword Dance

**Hangane Anshi**: Dark Steel


	3. Keigetsugakure no Sato Chapter 3

**A/N What's up? Sorry for not updating yesterday but I was out with some friends :P well I'll try to update Sunday. I thank Rose, for telling me my mistakes in the spelling and the  ("") stuff; I'll try my best from now on. And Inferuno Ookami-Ryuu, this is the chapter you were anxious about. And to NeoKyuubi16, with all the respect I won't change this to a Harem story. Well enjoy. Oh and another thing Amamizi Ken doesn't mean Sword Dance but Sword Rain, sorry for the inconvenience. **

CHAPTER 3: Banishment and Hope

After Naruto yelled, there was the sound of thunder and it began to rain but not just water but in the spot were the ANBU captain was there were falling swords the man had a hard time parrying the swords, Naruto prepared his Rasengan (he didn't need a Bunshin anymore) in his right hand.

"Jiinchuruki Bastard" came the man as he stand up and charged at Naruto

"Damakishi Riipa no Ken!" the man said as he charged at Naruto

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled also charging at the ANBU captain, Naruto felt a sword thrust his left shoulder he screamed in harm. Naruto turned to see at his opponent, he had made a hole in his stomach, he was bleeding, and Naruto pushed him away he would surely die. He turned around Jiraya had also won his battle by damaging but not killing him; he kept looking, Shikamaru's opponent was laying in front of him unconscious, he now glared at Sakura she had some trouble, but she managed to kick away his weapons, the man stared at her in shock; but he immediately reacted and began to do maneuvers with his hand as if he was holding a sword.

"Iaikimi Ken!!" he said going forwards Sakura, Naruto looked stunned, he felt some of his chakra go away from his body he stared at his recently acquired injury, there was the chakra escape, he felt weaker every moment, he had to move quick before he had to use the Kyuubi's chakra and loose control, he was in no state to calm him self down; he changed his sword to his right hand he channeled some chakra to it

"Sakura get out of the way!" he yelled at her

"Uindo Kirikaru!" Naruto yelled slashing the wind, as Sakura moved away from danger, there was a blue wave and the man was thrown unconscious in to the mud. Naruto put his sword in its place, he gave his companions a smile and fell to his knees, and his shoulder was aching too much. Sakura and the others ran to his side

"Naruto" they said, "are you okay" Naruto looked at his left shoulder. Sakura looked at him

"I'll heal you… Don't move…" she said as she began to cure his left shoulder. Naruto looked at Jiraiya "Ero-sennin, that technique he used… it made almost all my chakra go away… I almost had to use _that_ chakra" he said turning his face down, his sensei put a hand on his right shoulder in comfort "Don't worry about it Naruto… that technique he used the 'Soul Reaper Sword', is supposed, to drain all of your chakra, until you die, in your case to the point you have to use _that_ chakra" he told Naruto; Sakura finished healing Naruto's left shoulder

"That guy was trying to kill Naruto?" she asked

"More like destroy the village," Shikamaru said, "if Naruto would got of his regular chakra and got the Kyuubi's chakra out, he would have gone mad" Naruto and Jiraiya stared at the guy in confusion, Sakura just looked at the ground.

"Well let's get moving guys." said Shikamaru offering his hand to Naruto, he took it and got on his feet, and then they hurried to the Hokage's office.

When they got there, Shikamaru saw his dad laying on the ground "Dad, what happened?" he asked helping him to get up "It was your uncle Shikami, he did this to me before I entered the Hokage's office" Shikamaru made his dad sit in the nearest chair. Shizune was no were around

"Let's just get inside" Jiraiya said opening the door to the Hokage's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade looked at the Door, she couldn't move, not by the shadow but because Hiashi had immobilized her; she then looked who came to the door, it was Jiraiya followed by Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto, she had a wide smile on her face, they won the battle against the ANBU black ops, she moved her eyes to were Danzo was standing, he looked stand he then gave a nervous smile

"Jiraiya-sama" he said to the old guy "don't you know you have to knock?" he gave a nervous laugh, Jiraiya just stared at him seriously

"So, you're the new Hokage… and the first thing you do is banish Minato's son after all he did for this ungrateful village. You will pay for this Danzo believe me" the old man said as he pulled a scroll out of his pocket

"This," he said waving it at Danzo "is Minato's will" he opened it and began to read:

"_I know I don't have much to give to my son; but what I do live in his power are my scrolls, all of the techniques I am able to do I know he will be too. Also I grant him to know that he has a _Kekeigenkai,_ the information about it is on the Namikaze scrolls, that's his inheritance he would have to learn about his blood line on his own, also I would want him to know that I'm sorry for what I did to him, please forgive me son. Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage_"Jiraiya turned to Danzo, the man was staring at him

"I won't allow the Jiinchuruki, to have those scrolls" said the man guarding the scrolls. Tsunade felt she could move again "Move out of the way Danzo" she yelled at the man, Danzo got out of the way, Tsunade looked at Naruto he was facing the ground "Come Naruto I'll give you the scrolls" she told him, Naruto slowly walked to her, without looking up. Tsunade took began to open the drawers and began to pull the scrolls out and put them on a backpack and then gave it to Naruto, he took it and the looked up, tears run in his face, he put the backpack on and then removed his headband and placed it on the table "I'll be gone from this village by tomorrow" he said turning around and disappeared behind the door. Tsunade turned at the people standing in the room she turned at Shikamaru

"I was about to help you guys but your dad, got on my way" she said angrily pointing at the man standing at Hiashi's side, Shikamaru sighed

"That's not my father, he is my uncle Shikami, he always hated my dad and Naruto" he said.

Tsunade walked to the Door "I'll leave to… tomorrow you won't have me here either. Shikamaru you coming?" Shikamaru nodded and took his headband from his arm, and let it fall, Jiraiya followed them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage monument, it was almost midnight; he had gone to his house and just got some of his old stuff. He also now wore a red T-shirt instead of a black one. He felt to much pain in his heart, the village he would've given his live for had now banished him, tears ran in his face. After a while he heard some noise behind him, he turned and saw a girl with lavender eyes accompanied with something that looked like a dog

"Hinata!" he forced a bit of enthusiasm but it was helpless, she blushed

"Hi, Naruto" she said.

"Nice dog" Naruto said allowing the animal to smell his hand.

"Sh…she…is not a dog, she's a wolf, I saved her from a hunters trap the other day, she's been following me ever since… her name is Ichirunonozomi" she informed him in a nervous tone.

She sat at Naruto's side with an extreme blush; they enjoyed the silence for a while. Naruto felt better with the girl at his side, he glared at her, and she was staring at the moon.

"So, do you come here often?" he asked her. She nodded with weak smile.

"Only were there's full moon" she told him " I look at because is a sign of hope, whenever I stare at the moon I feel better, I feel that everything will be okay, I feel peace" she said, then she stared at the village

"I'm sorry about what happened with you" Naruto just glared at her and gave a smile.

"Thanks, Hinata" he stood up "well it's time for me to get moving" Hinata began to cry silently

"Please don't go Naruto, I lost you once, I don't want to loose again" her face was entirely red

"Sorry Hinata, but the village made the decision and there's noting I can do" he told her staring at the ground, Hinata hugged him

"I love you Naruto!" she yelled "I've always loved you; if you can't stay at least take me with you; under this moon I hope you accept me, you're not the only Jiinchuruki in Konoha I am one too" tears run trough her face. Naruto didn't know what he should do "that's why I love to stare at the moon, I've always hoped for the day you and me were together, I was hoping that the moon would support me"

Naruto looked at her eyes; she blushed even more.

"I swear under this full moon, that you and I will make and new village and restore peace and respect in this world" He said crying.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter; I'm in a hurry so R & R please and sorry for the last two chapters to be so confusing. Peace. **

**Glossary.**

**Damakishi Riipa no Ken**: Soul Reaper Sword.

**Iaikimi Ken**: Flesh Cutting Sword.

**Ichirunonozomi**: Ray of Hope.

**Uindo Kirikaru**: Wind Slash.


	4. Keigetsugakure no Sato Chapter 4

**A/N What's up? Well first off I know Hinata told Naruto about the Jiinchuruki to fast, sorry for that. And it seems that I forgot about Naruto's inhuman healing. I'll have to fix that in another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Well here it goes CHAPTER FOUR: CHARGE!!!!!!!!!! XD**

CHAPTER 4: Haison

Hinata was happy, this couldn't be real, she had to be dreaming, Naruto was hugging her.

"Naruto" she said.

"Yes?" Naruto said letting go of her, Hinata stared at him.

"Did you hear what I told you?" she asked him.

"Yes I heard each and every word, I heard you loved me, we'll talk about that latter, now he have to get moving, if you're coming go and bring some clothes, I'll be waiting at the gates" Naruto, told her getting up and picking up his backpack.

"I'll be there" she said with a smile.

Naruto nodded, and disappeared into the night with a puff of smoke. Hinata got to her feet too, and turned to see the village, she was going with Naruto for three things. One: She would be with the man that was the love of her life. And two: She would become stronger if she went with Naruto, she wanted to get stronger in front of Naruto, she wanted him to be proud of her, she didn't care what his father said, it was time for her to make her own decisions. And the third thing was that Naruto knew how to control chakra of the Jiinchuruki inside of him, something she also wanted to do.

"Come on Ichiruno, let's go, time for us to start a new life with Naruto" she said, the wolf responded howling at the moon, Hinata smiled, this was going to be good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was at the gate of Konoha waiting for Hinata he was intrigued; Hinata loved him? When did that happen? So many questions crossed his mind; he sat on the ground he needed to think about where he was going with Hinata.

"Which place would be better?" he asked himself as he remembered every valley he had gone in his journey. After a while he decided where to go when he heard the a noise behind him, he quickly got up and drew his sword, he saw who was standing in front of him: Tsunade, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Chouji, Ino, Jiraiya, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Hinata, Konohamaru and his gang, and some of the villagers were there too. Naruto put his sword on its place and looked stunned at the people in front of him. Tsunade gave him a smile.

"Did you think we would let you go alone?" Naruto smiled at her. Jiraiya walked to him

"So you where we're heading brat?" he asked him. Naruto nodded

"We're going to visit an old friend; remember Yin?" he answered to the old man. Jiraiya smiled at him and nodded

"She had an amazing body," he said with a childish tone

"Sorry to interrupt but where we're going and how long is it going to take us to get there?" asked Shikamaru.

"The place is called Haison, it's not far from here, but since we're not all shinobi it will take us longer to get there… eight hours if we don't camp, but since it's two hours past midnight we'll camp after the first two hours of camping" Jiraiya informed them "And we also need to be prepared for battle: Neji on the back of the party Hinata in front inform us if you see anything unusual" they both nodded and assumed their positions. After a while they were all walking to their new destiny. Naruto walked besides Sakura and Shikamaru, something was in his mind.

"Sakura," he said, she turned to see him "why did you left the village?" Sakura sighed

"If I had stayed their wouldn't be anyone to talk to almost everyone I know is coming with you" she answered.

"So you didn't left the village to support an old friend?" he said with his face in the ground, Sakura just turned red and went to talk with Ino.

"Shikamaru, what about you?" he asked him.

"Man… I did it because we're friends, and because I want to protect you from your self, and the Kyuubi" he answered him. Naruto smiled at him.

"Thanks Shikamaru" Shikamaru nodded. Later Chouji joined them in their talk, and started to talk about different types of ramen, only Naruto and Chouji were excited about this. After an hour

"Stop!" Hinata yelled everybody froze "What is it Hinata?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto got where Hinata was standing as fast as he could, she was pointing at the top of a tree, it was a girl it was easy to look at her thanks to the bright moon, with long red hair she was wearing a shirt with no sleeves and it got just on top of her navel, and black trousers that stoped up her knees, she had a sword on her hand it was green

"Yin?" Naruto asked as her stared up, the girl jumped from the top of the tree charging at him, Naruto stared at her, she had had a green chakra surrounding her, it looked like a cat, Naruto stared at the girl

"Damn it! Three tails!" he screamed drawing his sword and parrying the girls blow, he had to do something quick, the girl thrust again and again, Naruto parried but it was difficult for him she was better with the sword than him after all, he didn't have a choice he had to do that jutsu, it was a better option than use the Kyuubi's chakra "Ero-sennin come and cover me!" Naruto yelled, Jiraiya got besides him

"Hurry up Naruto, I wont hold much, a kunai against a sword is of no use you know?" Jiraiya said, Naruto nodded and stepped back and let his chakra out, again blue sparks surrounded him, he made his sword twist in circles as he concentrated chakra in to it, in a matter of second a blue sphere was formed by the sword. When Jiraiya saw this he nodded at Naruto and got out of the way

"Atsuryokuha no Rasengan" Naruto yelled and the blue sphere got instantly shot at the girl.

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter, I don't have much to say today, I'm sleepy. Good night. R & R and stuff. Peace. **

**P.S. Need BETA reader dudes XD. And sorry for this chapter to be so short I'll make it up to you with the next chapter. Later.**

**Glossary.**

**Ichiruno: **Ray

**Haison**: Deserted Village.

**Atsuryokuha no Rasengan: **Spiral Sphere Wave


	5. Keigetsugakure no Sato Chapter 5

**A/N What's up? Man I'm out of ideas for the names of the chapters. I am a little tired I had some trouble updating the fourth chapter dudes. Well enjoy.**

CHAPTER 4: Jiinchuruki Meeting

The girl jumped to her left dodging the attack, but Naruto kept following her spinning his sword in circles and launching his technique at the girl.

"Screw this," the girl said, she raised her sword and charged at Naruto "Kari Aohada!" she cut Rasengan to Rasengan, Naruto looked stunned at what was happening the girl had got through his guard, before he had time to react Neji appeared in front of him spinning and yelling "Hakkeshou: Kaiten!" then a ball of blue chakra surrounded Neji's body, it didn't help much because the girl's sword got through his defense injuring him in his right shoulder and pushing both Naruto and him backwards. Naruto had to think of something quick, he had to take the sword away from her, or the other option, was.

"Neji can you use your Jyuuken with that wound, it's the only way to stop Yin" Naruto asked the guy

"No" Neji answered with pain, Sakura went running to him, Naruto got up and looked around he saw Hinata with her blood limit on, she was running at him, he then felt something at his right, he turned and saw Yin running at him too. Hinata was faster than Yin and got there before him, when Yin got near enough

"Jyuuken!" Hinata yelled starting in the forearm of the girl that caused Yin to drop her sword, the Hinata started to hit more of Yin's chakra points. After a while Hinata was standing tired, while Yin was laying on the floor unconscious. Jiraiya walked to Naruto

"Hey brat, we'll camp here for an hour or two we can't move on with Neji injured and Hinata tired" the old man said, Naruto just nodded.

After half an hour the red haired girl woke up

"Where am I?" she said scared, looking at her surroundings, she saw Naruto sitting besides Shikamaru and Neji and she went running to him

"Naruto what's happening?" she asked hugging him in comfort

"Seems that you lost control of your self and got three tails out" Naruto said in a serious tone, the girl begun to cry

"I don't want to be a monster Naruto. Help me!" she said between sobs

"We'll all help you, Yin" Naruto said giving her a smile, Yin looked around and saw a lot of people smiling at her.

"Who are this people?" Yin asked to Naruto

"They came with me after my old village banished me" Naruto said again turning serious

"What?" Yin asked, Naruto made her side at his said and told her the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man with red hair and a pumpkin-like backpack and a blonde girl with a Giant Fan, were traveling to get to Naruto, they had been traveling to Konoha to visit him, but they discovered that he had been banished from the village. The girl turned at the guy he looked tense and enraged.

"Gaara, calm down, he will be okay, he's with his friends" the girl told him

"That's not what troubles me, Temari. Naruto would've given his life for that ungreatfull village and they repay him by banishing him, that's not a good way to treat people" Gaara said with a serious face

"But still, did you have to kill those ANBU black ops that said that Naruto was nothing but the container of a demon" his sister asked him

"Scum like them don't deserve to be breathing air" Gaara said closing his eyes. "I can feel him we must be close" he then stopped for a moment, he then made a hill with sand and made it separate from the ground he got on it and made it fly

"Come on Temari, we got no time to loose!" he said as he made the hill go forwards. Temari just smiled and got on her big fan and made the wind move it with her on top of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Yin finished talking, they had decided to tell to the travelers that she was a Jiinchuruki, and all of that.

"But I have to talk to Hinata first, okay?" Naruto told Yin, the girl gave a childish smile and nodded he got on his feet and went looking for Hinata, he finally found her she was talking with Tsunade.

"Obba-chan I need to talk with Hinata for a moment or two" Tsunade glared at him confused, she nodded and got away but keeping her eyes on them.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked blushing, Naruto sighed

"It's about the two thing you told me earlier today" he answered, Hinata blushed and looked scared, Naruto turned to see her

"There's no reason to be afraid Hinata; Yin and I can help you with the Jiinchuruki thing, and about you loving me I need time to think about this, my mind is full of questions everything is messed up, in there" he said pointing at his head "with me having to discover my Kekeigenkai, my banishment from Konoha, to many things to think about" he said then turning at the sky

"But…you don't have to…discover it alone Naruto…I…can Help you" Hinata said playing with her fingers and her wolf gave a little howl, Naruto turned to see Hinata with a smile

"Thanks, Hinata" he told her "I still have to think about it; in other matters, Yin is a Jiinchuruki too, and we've decided to tell the party about it, we wont tell them about you until we are settled in Haison" he told her, she just nodded. After a while Naruto explained that Yin had gotten the seven-tailed cat when she was born, but she was going to be used as a weapon and that she escaped from them to start her own life, because they treated her as if she was an animal, he also explained that she was the one that taught him the way of the sword.

"Will you accept Yin, like you accepted me?" Naruto asked

"Of course we will Naruto!" said Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Hinata at the same time, the others just nodded with their faces, Sakura just moved her shoulder as in 'I don't care just finish this'. Naruto smiled, he then felt a familiar chakra very near of them, and he turned to his back and saw a red haired guy in a hill of sand and a blonde girl on a big fan.

"Gaara and Temari of the Sand" Naruto said

"I support you too!" Gaara said as he got of his hill of sound, he was staring at the red haired girl.

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter. R & R. Sorry for this chapter to not have much action but its part of the story**

**Okay I'd like to make a Survey which of these combinations should be Hinata's teachers:**

**Kakashi (jutsu and taijustu) and Naruto (Sword)**

**Kakashi (jutsu and taijustu) and Yin (Sword)**

**Nartuo (Jutsu and Taijutsu) and Yin (Sword)**

**And which of these combinations should she learn:**

**Raiton and Katon**

**Doton and Raiton**

**Doton and Water attacks. **

**Please answer after your review please. Peace.**

**PS Also need a symbol for the Keigetsu nins headbands I'm bad with those kinds of things, if you DO have the talent then please send them to me to this address: k1tz14_y_ please help me to make you enjoy this reading the winner will receive an OC in honor of him/ her (Please send it with the name of your OC and his abilities and/or Kekeigenkai) well do it if you want. Peace.**

**Glossary.**

**Ichiruno: **Ray

**Haison**: Deserted Village.

**Atsuryokuha no Rasengan: **Spiral Sphere Wave.

**Kari Aohada**: Holly Cut

**Hakkeshou: Kaiten: **Triagram Palm: Divine Spin (Still looking for the definition)


	6. Keigetsugakure no Sato Chapter 6

**A/N What's up? Seems that winner Jutsu are Doton and Suiton and Hinata's teachers will be Naruto and Yin (though Neji and Gaara will help a bit) well enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6: Sabaku no Gaara

Gaara studied the red haired girl, she had a nice body, and he couldn't believe what he was thinking

"Gaara" Naruto said waving his hand in front of him, then he turned to see were Gaara was starting to, and then he gave a childish smile

"I see you like Yin" Naruto said, Gaara just stared at him and smiled crossing his arms

"Is good to see that you're still yourself after your banishment" Gaara answered, Naruto just smiled weakly and put his face down

"Don't feel bad; that village didn't deserve our help" with a laugh, almost everybody but Naruto and Yin were thrilled at Gaara's laugh; Naruto put his face up facing Gaara

"What do you mean 'our help', Gaara" Naruto asked

"We got a message from Konoha a weak ago; it said that they wanted to break their alliance to Suna, and also that they got rid of the Jiinchuruki" at the last part Gaara changed serious " I'm sorry Naruto, I know you would've given your life for all the ungreatfull bastards that banished you"

"Sorry, to interrupt you guys… but he have an hour to get to Haison and get proper sleep" Tsunade said

"Oh… sorry Tsunade-sama" Gaara said "I'll take us all there in half an hour, pleas all of you make a circle around me" Gaara said, all the party joined around Gaara "I need someone that knows were we are going" he said, Yin stepped in front of him too close from his face making him blush

"Okay…lead the way please," Gaara said in a nervous tone, he was stunned 'What are these feelings?' he asked himself as he concentrated a lot of chakra from the ground and made the dirt from his pumpkin, and made it go under all the party's feet

"Hold on" Gaara said as he made the dirt a solid earth hill, and then separated it from the floor.

"Which way?" Gaara asked, Yin was stunned, but she pointed to her right, he then made the hill go to the directions the girl gave him he was enjoying watching the girl, she didn't notice this much because she was too busy giving directions; in a about fifteen minutes at the distance they could see a village

"There's the village" Yin said not too excited, Gaara stared at her in confusion

"Damn it, I'm almost out, of chakra" Gaara said in preoccupation, as said this Naruto appeared besides him knowing what could happen, the blonde guy just smiled at him and put his hand on Gaara's arm giving him some of his chakra

"Thanks, Naruto" Gaara said as he continued and got near enough the village then he made the hill land slowly.

Gaara was tired he had wasted a lot of his own chakra he almost had to unleash the power of the Shukaku which he couldn't control. He stared at the moon; now that brought some memories. He felt an unfamiliar but warm hand in his shoulder he turned to see a red headed girl smiling at him

"Hey, you look tired, I'll get you to a place to rest" she said taking his hand and hurrying in to the village Gaara didn't know what to do but allow the girl to take him while his sand returned to his pumpkin. As they got near, Gaara saw why it was called Haison; the place was completely deserted, Gaara looked around as they got into the village something was wrong

"This place is to quiet" Gaara said to Yin, the girl just rolled her eyes

"Why do you say that? It's the way a deserted village should be" the girl answered, Gaara nodded and said

"Yes but in a deserted village you can still listen to birds or wild animals, I don't see non of those around" the girl let go of his hand they were in front a huge house of three floors

"Is this your house?" Gaara said looking up

"Honestly, no, but since is a deserted village; who the hell cares?" the girl said opening the door, Gaara smiled 'She's nice' he thought. Then he felt a chakra that was not from the party charging at them the sand in his pumpkin protected him from falling shuriken and kunai

"Damn it I'm in no condition to fight, I have a lot of chakra left but no stamina and that's what my jutsu relay on" Yin said

"That's okay, I ;on the other hand, need chakra" he said making a hand sign a gathering chakra from his surroundings

"Can you cover me?" he asked, Yin nodded and unfolded her sword parrying every kunai and shuriken that was launched at them

"Ready… you know where they are?" Gaara said beginning to do hand signs

"Their, near the east gate just ahead of us" Yin said parrying one last shuriken and moving out of the way

"Thanks… Doton: Tsuchi Suru!" and made his sand go to where the girl told him where the enemy was he then located them, they we're, three shinobi wearing ANBU uniform, 'They're not from Konoha… poor guys' he thought but had to make them questions so could only injure them he just sighed at the fact. When his sand got near the enemy he did some hand signs again

"Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" and a river of mud was created and they were quickly brought to him he did some signs again before they got near him

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!" he yelled, and a big stone, making the other three shinobi hit in to it

"Oops" Gaara said sarcastically, one of them got up did his hand signs

"Katon: Goukakyuu No jutsu" and a big fireball got shot at Gaara, but his sand stopped, and his face turned serious

"Shuch persistance" he said giving a punch to the ground and saying "Doton: Tsuchi Jishin!" there was a little earthquake and they all fell then he put both of his hands in the ground

"Doton: Kekkai!" and in a matter of seconds the earth around the three shinobi were trapped inside a ball of rock, then Gaara got near the ball and put his hand on it

"I'll trap you guys in here, and slowly drain you chakra until Naruto arrives for questioning" he said with his cool voice.

**So what do you think, Next Chapter: 4vs. 3 When Jiinchurukis Unite. R & R please. Peace. **

**Yes this chapter was about Gaara I had to make it up to him, for not putting him sooner. XD hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Glossary**

**Doton: Tsuchi Suru: **Earth Release: sand in expansion

**Doton: Doryuu Taiga: **Earth Release: Mud River

**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi: **Earth Release: Rock Wall

**Goukakyuu No jutsu: **Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique

**Doton: Tsuchi Jishin: **Earth Release: Seismic Earthquake

**Doton: Kekkai: **Earth Release: Earth Barrier


	7. Keigetsugakure no Sato Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for not updating earlier but I have a graduation in a month so I'm a little busy but as a present from me to you guys for my graduation will be this: The ending of this story & the **

**Sequel  "Fall of the Akatsuki" well and there'll be another sequel, this will be called the "Anbusaku no Keigetsu" meaning "The Full Moon Trilogy". Well I'll first have to finish this story, please join me in the adventure to another world (sorry got poetic, I'm in love XD) well enjoy the seventh chapter to the Naruto world, good trip XD. **

CHAPTER 7: 4 VS 3 When Jiinchurukis Unite

Though Gaara was getting a lot of chakra from what he was doing, he still felt that the shinobi trapped inside still had chakra 'This isn't good' he thought he stared at the sky, the sun was about to raise, at least Shikamaru would be able to help with the interrogation. Yin was sitting in the floor just behind him.

"They're here" she said happily from behind him, he gave a look at his side only Naruto, the white-eyed girl who's name he didn't remember, Shikamaru and Temari. Naruto stepped besides Gaara and put a hand in his shoulder; the sun was now in the sky

"Let them out, Gaara, we'll take them down, after questioning" Gaara nodded and as he removed his jutsu he turned to Naruto

"This guys, aren't out of chakra yet they're ANBU" he told him

"Damn it, Shikamaru use your jutsu to trap those guys when Gaara releases his jutsu completely" Shikamaru nodded, put his knee on the ground and made his hand sign

"Ready" Shikamaru said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was waiting with anxiety for Gaara to remove his jutsu; he had so many questions to ask the ANBU guys 'Damn it! The ANBU are getting on my nerves' Naruto thought as he crossed his arms and glared at Shikamaru's shadow awaiting and opening. When Gaara released his jutsu revealing three ANBU shinobi, Shikamaru instantly made his jutsu trap them. The one on the middle laughed

"You, won't get any info for us we'd rather die" he said, then Naruto felt an unknown chakra just above them 'What the hell?' he thought

"Now, now; settle down guys, we were only sent to kill the Three Jiinchuruki, that came here today" said another ANBU appearing in the ceiling of a house.

"I'll take, the blonde one, you guys take the rest," he said jumping at Naruto.

Naruto uncrossed his arms; quickly did his hand signs and put them up

"**Fuuton: Kazerou no Jutsu!**" he yelled, then the shinobi attacking got trapped in an invisible ball of chakra

"Well," Naruto said, "we now know what they came here for, now this is a fight to death, Shikamaru release your jutsu, let us handle this now" Shikamaru nodded

"I'll take the one that did the fire jutsu, the one in the middle," Gaara said with a cool voice

"I'll take the on to his right. Because he has a sword!" Yin said enthusiastically, Hinata glared at her

"Then I guess I'll take the one on his left," Hinata said in a doubtful voice. Shikamaru's jutsu was released and every Jiinchuruki had an opponent, he waited until everyone was in a battle position, then Naruto released his jutsu, the shinobi he had trapped

"You're a stupid Jiinchuruki you know," the man said, Naruto just stared at him with a serious face

"Let's just finish this" the blonde said and jumped then did some hand signs

"**Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu!**" he yelled, and a small hurricane was made from the wind, then it got shot at the ANBU shinobi, he got hit by the small hurricane and fell to the ground 'This is boring' Naruto thought as he made three shadow clones and as his opponent got up he sent his clones, and prepared began channeling chakra to his right hand and making it spin in circles, then he saw what would be the problem with his opponent he only could use taijutsu, 'Why would someone like him, want to fight someone like me? He's weaker than bushy brow though I'll just use my regular Rasengan' he thought as his last shadow clone was destroyed, then he sped to his opponent

"Let's finish this!" he jumped then aimed his right hand to the chest of his opponent "**RASENGAN!**" Naruto got surprised at what happened later, his opponent got away from there at an incredible speed

'What, he's weaker than bushy brow, but he's faster, damn it!' he said to himself; he had to do something, he unfolded his sword, he wasn't that fast, so the only way to fight someone with amazing speed was slowing him down, then he had to use that jutsu

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was standing in front of his opponent with his arms crossed, the ANBU shinobi glared at Gaara as if expecting him to make the first move

"You're getting on my freaking nerves. I hate this the world is meaningless if you don't move" Gaara's opponent yelled, Gaara just turned to the sky then to his opponent

"The world is always moving idiot" Gaara said with his cool voice "Then again you could only look around you there's plenty of movement; or you could just move" Gaara's opponent stared at him in rage

"Mind your words! Bastard!" he said beginning doing some hand signs

"At least he didn't say Jiinchuruki this time" Gaara said still with his arms crossed

"**Katon: Sen Tatakau Hi!**" the ANBU shinobi yelled as four balls of fire got shot at Gaara, but his sand just got in the way protecting him

"Fuck Damn it!" the shinobi cursed he did hand signs again

"**Katon: Haisekishou!**" he yelled and a big flame hit Gaara, but again his sand, though this time his sand got made ashes. Gaara just stared at this 'Better start moving' he told himself, and began doing some hand signs, then he did a sand clone, left it there, with his opponent noticing, to fight him

"Enough of this" the angry shinobi said the he got a bit near the Gaara clone "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!**"then a fire dragon was created and shot at the sand clone which got incinerated, Gaara's opponent just saw the corpse of the clone

"WHAT?" the ANBU shinobi exclaimed

"Are you sure you're an ANBU shinobi, you rush into attacking, and do jutsu without controlling chakra thus you don't have control over chakra; you act without thinking and most of all you let your guard down, now…" Gaara said with a cool voice "It's my turn" he finished with a laugh

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yin parried every blow the ANBU made at her, she was beginning to get annoyed she hadn't even had fun at all 'This is annoying' she told herself 'oh well I'll just have to finish this'

"Well now they'll pay for sending a rookie _kenkaku_ to where an experienced one is" Yin said with a warm smile

"I'm not a rookie" the ANBU said almost in a childish voice

"Well then how do you explain that you don't know how to hold the sword, and don't know how to channel chakra into it" she said still smiling

"No you're gone a die" she said with a cruel laugh

"What?" he said parrying Yin's blow, she got away from him then charged at him

"Wee! Uunkari Aohada!" she yelled laughing happily

"First I'll cut your right arm" she said as she cut it and her opponent yelled in pain

"Then your left arm" the shinobi kept crying "Then both of your legs" she said with a final slash, he was crying and loosing blood slowly, that was one of the abilities of her jutsu, she sat besides the shinobi then she put some blood in her hand and began to lick it.

"I'll let you live another six minutes will I feast then you'll die incinerated" Yin said with a warm smile

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata had some trouble dodging the kunai the ANBU shot at her, she grabbed some shuriken form her bag and true them at the guy. 'I have to get near him' she then dodged balls of fire, that guy through ball of fire again and again 'This is weird, he wastes a lot of chakra from those attacks but he's chakra is still enough, something's wrong' she saw fire shuriken thrown at her

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten" she said as she made rotated in herself 'I have to get close to him and block his chakra, and then fight and get the information I want, then hit the vital point' she told herself as she did hand signs

"**BYAKUGAN!!**" and the veins from her eyes became visible

**So what do you think? For you that want to know if Yin is crazy, well yeah she is you guys would be insane too if you had a demon inside you, and no one to support you. (Also if you haven't noticed it she's bipolar) at the end of the story I'll show you what every jutsu that I made up does and how does it work. See yah guys later R & R please. Peace. **

**Glossary**

**Kenkaku: **Swordsman/Swordswoman

**Hakkeshou: Kaiten: **Eight Triagram Palms: Divine Spin

**Byakugan:** White Eyes

**Ken no Jutsu**

**Uunkari Aohada: **Unholy Cut

**Fuuton**

**Fuuton: Kazerou no Jutsu: **Wind Release: Wind Prison

**Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu: **Wind Release: Major Wind Blow Technique

**Rasengan: **Spiral Sphere

**Doton**

**Doton: Tsuchi Suru: **Earth Release: sand in expansion

**Katon**

**Katon: Sen Tatakau Hi: **Fire Release: Thousand Blows of Fire

**Katon: Haisekishou: **Fire Release: Flaming ash cloud

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu: **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Technique


	8. Keigetsugakure no Sato Chapter 8

**A/N Hey what's up guys? I hope you like the story until now. It's been fun making this fic, the only problem I had was creating Yin, she's quite troublesome, not even I know how she'll react to something so I have to make her unpredictable (quite a difficult task) the most difficult part was her Kekeigenkai that will be explained later on this chapter, I hope you like the effects of her blood line. Well enjoy XD!!!! **

**PS the title for this chapter wasn't very creative but it relates to it. **

CHAPTER 8: The ANBU Informer

Hinata got closer as fast as she could, dodging everything the crazy shinobi was throwing at her

'What the hell?' Hinata told herself and as she took a look around she could see that only Naruto's opponent was worth fighting the rest were at an inferior level; and when she got close to him she hit a spot right aside his chest and immobilized him, she now was beginning to feel dizzy and not like herself her blood was boiling

"What my body… I can't move" the man said freezing where he was standing

"Tell me; what are you doing here?" Hinata asked him in a gentle voice. There was no answer

"You're going to die so… **tell me**!" she ordered feeling weird, almost evil as she did

"Okay… we were sent her by…" the man said in a scared voice "Orochimaru, and Sasuke-sama, to kill the Uzumaki brat, Sabaku no Gaara and the girl from the Kishimoto clan, the last one were supposed to take her to him" he finished

"**And he sent shinobi with a lot of chakra and not to smart for the looks of it**" Hinata said, it was the first time she was talking to someone like that

"The fact is that the one that sent us was Sasuke-sama, he killed Orochimaru and sent us to make the first mission our master was going to give us when we got stronger; he thought of a way to get rid of Orochimaru's newest lab rats" he said

"**We'll have Jiraiya investigate more about that, but explain me how is it that you have so much chakra?**" Hinata asked

"It's because Orochimaru experimented with us, we are supposed to have infinite chakra, he wanted to never loose chakra in battles, we were his experiments" the shinobi said

"**One last question; how did Sasuke made you follow his orders?**" she asked channeling chakra to her hands

"It's because, he was taught how to control us by Orochimaru, he had a blind confidence in that brat, we all hate him but must obey his orders" he said turning his eyes to Hinata.

"**That's all the information I wanted…now die**" the girl said as she stroke the vital point with her right hand, in a matter of seconds the guy vomited blood and fell to the ground, Hinata got to her knees and checked his pulse: he was dead. She wasn't proud of herself but she didn't have time to worry right now there was a battle in her mind

"**Come on girl let me out and we'll take over the world**," her demon part said

"NO!" Hinata answered

"**FOOLISH GIRL LET ME OUT, I'LL KILL EVERBODY!**" the demon said

"NO, I WONT LET YOU OUT!" Hinata kept yelling inside her head, she felt, her body hurting more than before, she had to do something. She battled against herself and hit a point from her body to fall unconscious, as she fell she screamed in pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yin finished her feast of blood then turned and glared angrily at the shinobi

"You're not only a bad kenkaku but your blood is no good either, I could have gotten a better feast from a rat" she said and began doing hand signs

"I FUCKING HATE FUCKING RAT BLOOD IDIOT NOW YOU'LL PAY"

"**Semekugan!**" the girl yelled and her red eyes turned into a deep black

"**Look at my eyes and tell me what you see**" Yin said with a malevolent voice, the shinobi glared at her eyes and when he did it Yin yelled

"**Hizeme!**" and the man began yelling in pain

"Ah!!! It fucking burns!!! You Crazy Bitch!!!" he snapped at her he couldn't move given the fact that he had no extremities left. Then Yin glared at him 'He's suffering… Good' then she put out a smile again

"What do you mean it burns I don't see any fire around you" Yin informed him "I know, I told you that you would die incinerated, don't worry you will; but since you made me feast out of crap I'll make you die as you burn and the last thing your eyes will see is going to be your worst fear" she laughed at the last part

"**Kyoufuzeme!**" she said and her eyes now had an inverted triangle in the middle of them; then the both of them were in another dimension, Yin stepped aside and let the process take over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt tat he was taken through a hole then he, was in a beautiful room, then through the door, came two people, one was his mother, the other one he didn't know who he was, but he had a malevolent smile, the he led out his tongue it looked like a snakes one, he grabbed his mother by the neck

"Son…you're coming with me, for some experiments I have to do" he said with a voice full of malice "Your mommy didn't want to do it so I forced her, she owed me one, I saved her from dying" he said throwing her aside he began a malevolent laugh then bit his finger and got blood out

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" the man said putting both hands in the ground, then in a puff of smoke a big giant white snake appeared

"Devour the woman," the guy said

"**With pleasure**" the giant snake hissed as it moved towards the woman, who gave a loud scream

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" he kept screaming running at the guy then everything went black and only the big white snake with the face of his mother was in front of him

"**Time to die son!**" she hissed opening her mouth and commencing to devour him

"NO MOMMY!" the poor guy screamed

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh poor little guy, he wants his mommy" Yin said laughing "Well enough of that time to die" she did hand signs

"**Katon: Hi Gokei!**" and a big flame of fire got shot at the man that started to burn on fire and as the guy begged for help to his mother. Yin just jumped up and down in happiness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara herd two people screaming, he recognized that one was the Hyuga girl and the other one Yin's opponent 'She most be tough' Gaara told him self as he directed his sand to the guy, he had quite a troublesome task, he had an amazing speed surpassing Rock Lee's, he turned to Temari and Shikamaru they still were there

"Take, Hinata to the ceiling of a house, Naruto and his opponent are on a safe spot" he told them, he kept his sand chasing the guy, when Temari and Shikamaru put Hinata in a safe place he united his palms

"**Ryuusha Bakuryu!**" he yelled and a big wave of sand was created that almost buried the complete village, now the guy was forced to walk in the sand, he was now in Gaara's territory, now put his right hand forward and made some sand cover the guy completely then made it levitate with the guy inside it

"**Sabaku Kyuu!**" he yelled as he closed his fists, the guy screamed in pain. And then he made it compress killing the "poor" guy inside it. He returned the sand where it belonged then he crossed his arms to watch Naruto's fight. 'Let's se how strong you've become Naruto' Gaara told himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll have to cut your legs" Naruto said to his opponent with a serious face raising his sword

"That is if you can catch me"

"Who said I'll be running around like an idiot to cut your legs" he informed his opponent channeling some chakra to his sword, and as his opponent kept running around he gave it a blow

"**Uindo Kirikaru!**" Naruto yelled and a blue wave was emitted from his blade but this time is was different from before this time it looked as if it had a sharp edge, it was a very long wave and then it cut his opponents legs

"The only person alive that is at my level is Sasuke, you are just a weak poor idiot" Naruto informed him walking to him nailing his sword through his chest, the guy let out scream before dying. Naruto turned to Gaara and smiled at him, the red haired guy just waved his hand indicating Naruto to go down. He jumped to the ground next to where Gaara was standing

"What's up Gaara" Naruto asked, Gaara pointed at were Yin was

"Damn it! She used her Kekeigenkai, she only uses it when she gets pissed of… well pissed enough" Naruto told Gaara

"Kekeigenkai?" Gaara asked crossing his arms

"It's a doujutsu that uses genjutsu is called Semekugan, she can torture people with Fire, Water and their worst fear depending in which of the three stages she is; The First stage makes you fill like your body is burning when it's not; The second Stage makes you fill like you're drowning when your not even in the water; and the third stage makes you awake your worst fear and face it while you can't move. Yin's clan: the Kishimoto clan specializes in torturing people to attain what they want for free, this is one of the most dangerous doujutsu in the Fire Country" Naruto informed Gaara "But the only flaw the saw in the blood limit was that after using any of the three stages of it they had to rest an entire day; The first time we met Yin, was because Ero-sennin had a pick while she was taking a bath in a lake near here, and she used her blood limit with him, I had quite some trouble to stop her" he continued then he put his sword in his place

"Yo! Yin, come here! Time to Rest!" Naruto yelled, the girl stopped jumping and went running to them

"I killed that guy!" she said jumping happily and then hugged Gaara, this made the guy blush, then Naruto called Yin again but got no answer

"She's asleep" Naruto informed Gaara who led out a little gulp. Then Temari and Shikamaru arrived with Hinata in arms

"Gaara, why are you blushing?" Temari said in an amusing tone

"Shut up, let's go to the rest of the villagers" Gaara said and began walking to the house that Yin had shown him. Everyone laughed at him because he still carried Yin in his arms. Gaara just blushed.

"Man you're the male version of Hinata aren't you Gaara" Naruto said

Gaara just ignored him and entered the house

Naruto stared at the sky 'I hope everything will be okay from now on' he told himself

He turned to see Hinata in Shikamaru's arms

"Take her, to Tsunade-sama, please; and inform me when she awakes" Naruto said, he had so many question for Hinata

"Whatever you say boss" said Shikamaru disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto just gave small grin. 'Well everything seems to be okay'.

**So what do you think? Man I think Yin is very cruel don't you think? And yes Naruto still sees Sasuke as a brother, I hate Sasuke, Naruto Doesn't (unfortunetley) and he killed the guy to get out the rage that's inside his heart. Next chapter, the village foundation, training the Jiinchuruki, and Sasuke will appear (not with Naruto). R & R. Peace. **

**Glossary**

**Kekeigenkai (**Blood line**)**

**Semekugan**: Torture Eyes

**Stage 1: Hizeme**: Torture by Fire

**Stage 2: Mizuzeme**: Water Torture

**Stage 3: Kyoufuzeme**: Fear Troture

**Katon**

**Katon: Hi Gokei: **Great Fire Flash

**Ken Jutsu**

**Uindo Kirikaru: **Wind Slash

**Suton** (Sand Release)

**Ryuusha Bakuryu**: Earth Avalanche

**Sabaku Kyuu**: Desert Coffin


	9. Keigetsugakure no Sato Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two hours remained for the day, and Nartuo sat in the roof of he's new home, he had told Jiraiya Hinata's secret, he felt Hinata's pain and then her confession bothered him to the edge, and he felt hurt, anger, sadness, all in one, he couldn't achieve his goal to become Hokage. He felt tears run through his face. He then felt a presence behind him

"Naruto, it's time to go, every one is waiting for you, even Yin woke up faster than usual he have to name the village before the sun rises" Jiraiya said from behind him.

Naruto got up washing his tears away

"Okay, let's go" they both jumped from the ceiling went to the village entrance.

Tsunade was in front of all the people yelling

"People! We have made a good choice leaving Konoha! Today we shall create a new village! Who has any ideas?"

Everyone just felt stunned with the question "

I think that Naruto should decide" came Shikamaru from his place, Naruto nodded and stood forward "Any ideas Naruto?" asked Tsunade, Naruto nodded he then turned to the people

"This place!" he yelled "it's not easy to find everyday it is only found at night, with a full moon" he turned to see Hinata "So I think we should call it Keigetsugakure no Sato, which means Village Hidden under a full moon" He took a look to everyone else

"It's that okay with you?" Tsunade asked

"Yes!" the multitude cheered

"So for the first Getsukage, who shall that be?" Tsunade mentioned

"Naruto!" Various yelled

Naruto silenced them "I resign from the position, even though it's great, I still need to complete my triaining, I think we should let Tsunade keep the kage position" everyone nodded In approval

"Okay, now that's that, Jiraiya you take them training and Kakashi, you come and help me with our new economy"

"Hinata, Gaara, Yin, Naruto come with me!" Jiraiya said disappearing with a puff of smoke they all followe in the same way, they were near a lake "So you all know you have Bijuu's righ?" they all nodded

"I need you to learn how to defend each other for you to defeat Akatsuki in the moment needed"

They all nodded "Hinata here channel some chakra to this peace of paper" She took the scrap of paper from Jiraiya's hand and did what she was told so then it scrambled away

"I see you can use Doton, that'll do for now" Jiraiya said

"Gaara, I need you to show Hinata some Doton jutsus, you two" he said to Yin and Naruto "Go practice with your swords" he continued

"And what will you do, lazy old man?" Naruto asked

"Hey! Respect your elders!" Jiraiya snaped "I am going to work in a novel" Naruto just rolled his eyes, and they all did what they were told.

In a village not far fromo Otogakure Sasuke ran faster than light accompanied buy a guy in a purple suit with white hair and purple eyes then all of a sudden they stoped

"Let's attack that village Sasuke, just for training" the purple eyed guy said

"Okay, Suigetsu, don't kill a lot of people" Sasuke said with a serious face he did some hand signs and the he yelled

"**Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" and a big fire ball erupted from his mouth hiting the village and setting it on fire all the villagers came out running and screaming, then to Sasukes surprise the fire consumed, and three houses ahead of him there was a tall guy curly hair, blue eyes and white skin looking at him with anger

"What brings you here and what have we done to you to deserve this?" he said as he made a shadow clone

"You can't beat us" Sasuke said pointing at Suigetsu at the time he activated his Sharringan, the guy laughed at Sasuke

"You're as arrogant as Itachi. Young Sasuke one of the last Uchihja, 'any jutsu you use against these eyes won't work'" the guy teased

Sasuke looked at him with rage.

The bolnde guy closed his eyes

"**Semekugan!**" he oppened his eyes and they were as black as night.

* * *

**I'm sorry I did not made this chapter sooner it's been like 6 months since I posted before, but my original computer got a virus and I recentley got into college so I don't have much time I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R. Peace. **


	10. Keigetsugakure no Sato Chapter 10

"Let's play" He made some hand signs and a clone appered infront of them , Sasuke looked at his new enemy in surprise

Sasuke sprinted towards he's enemy, performing some hand sings

"**Chidori!**" Sasuke yelled as he approached his opponent, the guy just took a step aside and kicked Sasuke in the stomach; this made Sasuke's technique disappear, Sasuke stood up almost at the same time as he hit the ground he raised his unstoppable sword and placed it against the guy's throat.

"You idiot; don't you realize that you are under a genjutsu, look at yourself" Sasuke's opponent said; he looked at himself, the sword was against his throat, Sasuke fell in anger

"You fucking idiot, you're just like Itachi" the young Uchiihja yelled jumping far from his enemy

"**Chidori Nagashi!**" This time his opponent didn't have time to react and the current hit him sending him far "Suigetsu now; that guy absorbed the flames which means that his jutsus are vulnerable to water"

Sasuke's new sidekick obeyed and began doing some hand signs

"**Suiton: Mizuhappa no jutsu!**" he yelled and from he's mouth he sent a ball of water, they were too busy fighting their enemy that they forgot the shadow clone, it appeared in front of the original copy

"**Doton: Ganskeishubi!**"A big rocklike wall emerged from the floor and it absorbed Suigetsu's technique, after a couple of seconds, the stone disappeared and the Shadow clone was no longer there only their enemy standing in a tired position.

"My turn to attack" he said sprinting toward them

"**Semekungan: Inisharu Danjou, Chakra Agaru!**" he yelled Sasuke took a step backwards the guy's chakra's increased as his eye showed an horizontal line, he drew a scroll from inside his tunic he made a hand sign and a sword appeared in the air, that the blonde guy grabbed before it hit the ground

"**Semekugan: Koudan Danjou, Supiido Agaru!**" yelled the guy again and this time he got faster, Sasuke had trouble keeping up with him even with his new trained Sharringan the guy raised his sword up and as Sasuke raised his to parry the attack his opponent jumped into the air

"**Semekugan: Sanban Danjou, Tsuyosa Agaru!**" he yelled thrusting Sasuke with his sword; he could parry the attack but he felt as if it cold've tear his arm appart

"So you want to play huh?" Sasuke asked "Suigetsu find that clone, I'll show this bastard who's the best ninja here" Suigetsu nodded and disappeared making himself into liquid

"Now it's just you and me" Sasuke said begging an attack, and they began dancing, one thirsted the other one parried

"Enough of this" the Kishimoto yelled jumping far from Sasuke, and throwing his sword at him yelling

"**Damakishi Riipa no Ken!**" Sasuke parried

"**Chidori Nagashi!**" the current hit the Kishimoto guy again but it dissappered with a puff of smoke

"A shadow clone? When?" Sasuke asked himself , then he remembered Suigetsu's attack "So we gave him time to scape" he put his sword in it's place and a moment later Suigetsu was blasted towards him he several burn marks all over his 'skin'

"What's happening here?" Sasuke said in his mind, then the answer appered in front of him "I know this is a clone but another kind" Sasuke told him self

"**Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled the fire ball was directed at the Kishimoto clone, but the jutsu got interrupted by a sand wall again

And after the wall of sand cleared it slowly took the form of Sasuke's enemy

"What? Who are you?" Sasuke asked his opponent, the blonde stared at him with anger

"My name is of no importance but you can call me Ago, and I was from the Kishimoto clan"

"How did you produce those clones?" Sasuke asked Ago

"I didn't, you did" Ago said very calmly letting his doujutsu rest

* * *

Hinata wasn't so sure about training with Gaara, she'd rather train with Naruto but Jiraiya sent her to train with Gaara so that was what that. Gaara was standing besides the lake then he glanced at Hinata

"First you'll have to reach the Doton nature in you. You must feel flow, it will be a lot different than your normal flow of chakra it will be hard and travel slowly but strongly through you channels: Concentrate and try it." Gaara told her. Hinata sat down and concentrated her chakra, for the first two minutes she didn't experience a thing, but after a short while she began to feel the hard strong and slow new flow.

"Okay, now you must reach for it faster, it must become as automatic as breathing" Gaara said folding his arms. Hinata nodded and practiced for quite a while and after a few minutes thanks to her previous training to control her doujutsu she could easily control chakra she just had to get familiar with it.

"I see you have done this part all right" Gaara said turning to face her "Now, I'll show you a jutsu it's a protective jutsu, Doton users are good when it comes to protection or long range attacks, but right now the Doton nature that you use is not enough for an attack"

"Right" Hinata answered but she never 'ad a teacher like this; Kurenai was (for Hinata) the coolest sensei ever, how could Gaara go on and on with training, she was exhausted.

Gaara looked at her with a very strange face almost smiling "Oh yeah, I forgot this is the first time you use this nature let's take a rest while I tell all about the jutsu I'm 'bout to show you"

"This Jutsu is called 'Divine Earth Proteciton; it's simple to learn, it just protects you from long range attackers though"

"Really? What does it do?" Hinata asked

"Basically it just fuses with the attack and creates a clone" the red haired said

"That's a great deffense" Hinata said

"It is and it isn't" Why did Gaara did this to her? He just confused more and more

"How's that?" the girl asked

"Okay, once you use the jutsu, it just activates it self when a long range attack is on your way, and since it needs chakra to activate, it just absorves it from you; so you must be really carefull with this deffense"

The more Hinata thought about it the more annoyed she got, would she master all of this

'How is Naruto doing with his training?' She thought to herself, she sighed

"Okay, enough rest let's get back to work" Gaara said, Hinata looked up at him and nodded "You first need to learn some hand signs; rooster, dog, rat and snake" Hinata nodded and practiced them for a while

"Okay, let's see how you can use it now" Gaara said as his sand sorrounded him

* * *

"Heads up Naruto" Yin yelled as she came towards him moving her sword so fast that Naruto had difficulty keeping up with it

"_**Hifuuro!**_" Yin yelled, her sword erupted fire and she jumped to the sky so the sun could hide her

" Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he parried Yins attack but as he did, the girls sword erupted fire and it blasted Naruto backwards

"Allright that does it!" Naruto said jumping back up and throwing his sword up "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" a clone appered in front of them "You now what to do" Naruto said to his clone and it began doing a Rasengan

"Oh, no you wont!" Yin yelled sprinting towards the clone, the real Naruto smiled and catched his sword gave it a swirl

"_**Atsuryokuha no Rasengan!**_" the attack emerged and went forward the girl tried to dodge but it was useless the attack had hit her and she fell on her back

"You've gotten better, Naruto" Yin said, standing back up

"Thanks" the blonde guy said. He then returned his sword in it's hilt then, a little hiss in the wind gave him a chill feeling

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Yin asked

"Yes the wind is telling me that there's a battle no to far from here" the look on his face was serious

"How do you know?" the girl questioned

"It's because, I can feel the pain in the wind, I can feel _his_ chakra"

"Who do you mean, Naruto? You're scaring me" the girl looked concerned

"I am talking about, Sasuke Uchihja" Naruto said with a tear running through his face, he shook his head cleaned the tear of his eyes and then he looked to the sky

"But he's chakra is colder than ever" he then turned his face to the ground

"He's a threat to everyone" he pressed his hands " I've to get ready for him"

"Why?" Yin asked with a smile

"I'LL KILL HIM!" He yelled

* * *

**SO THERE IT IS CHAPTER 10 WELL LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER NEXT MONTH. R&R. PEACE**


	11. Keigetsugakure no Sato Chapter 11

Sasuke stared at Ago in rage, the idiot used a jutsu he didn't know about, and what made him more mad was that the stupid guy let his doujutsu out of the battle

"Why did you let your doujutsu rest, don' t you take me seriously?" Sasuke asked

"Well I don't see why in hell would I have to explain my self to an arrogant idiot like you" Ago answered making a hand sign

"He's gathering chakra" Sasuke tought

"Okay I'll finish this guy once and for all; the sand wall seems to pull chakra automatically out of him and when it erupts it blocks his view…that's it I have it" he then made Orochimaru's curse mark grow his wings

"What in the…?" Ago said as Sasuke did his partial mutation

"_**Chidori Senbon!**_" Sasuke threw the dart like rays towards he's enemy and a sand wall from the ground to protect him and at the same time Sasuke flew over it

"_**Chidori Nagashi!**_" he said and the sword like ray erupted from his hand and hit the clone, Sasuke looked in frustration

"Where did he go?" Sasuke asked himself

"I'm right here" Ago said from six meters away from where he was standing

"How…?" Sasuke started

"Well you were stupid enough to tell what you were going to do" Ago interrupted

"You grew your wings in front of me, saying that you would throw an attack to make my defense take action, and then you would fly over the wall and finish me, boy they told me you were smarter" he then finished with a tiger seal, then Ago moved forward creating a chakra sword and then he swung Sasuke, but Sasuke grabbed him by his hand

"THIS IS THE END!" Sasuke yelled thrusting his sword through Ago's chest, then Sasuke noticed something: Ago's figure was melting, he opened he's eyes

"What's this?" Sasuke tought, struggling to get his sword of that thing, Ago appered in a blur in front of him

"That's a Magma clone, and don't bother trying to get your sword out the magma is to hot for you to do that and since your grabbing that arm you're pretty stuck, man" Ago informed him. Sasuke stared at his side and saw Suigetsu laying there unconscious

"GET UP YOU STUPID LIQUID FREAK!" Sasuke yelled at the guy, Suigetsu started to get up and the magma clone started to slowly fell, then turned to see Ago, he was making a serpent seal and a bright wide smile was on his face

"_**Magumaton: Fulkazan Gokusha!**_" Ago yelled and as Sasuke and Suigetsu tried to escape, but they were surrounded by a giant rock, and then Sasuke felt himself being weakened

"Damn this jutsu is absorbing our chakras" Suigetsu said fainting, Sasuke rolled his eyes, he was planning how to get out of there, then he saw his sword still hot for the magma it had then he tought about cutting the walls but then he turned to the top and saw and saw he's way out

"I need chakra to get out of here" Sasuke tought, and a few moments later the absorption ceased

"Something's wrong" Sasuke tought because the walls didn't disappear

"Well I'm not staying long enough to find out" he grew his wings again and jumped through the hole when he got out he kept going he was no match for this guy

"Okay fly away, but let me give you a little push!" Ago yelled, Sasuke looked down and saw Ago changing from serpent to tiger seal to tiger seal

"_**Magumaton: Fulkazan Funka!**_" Ago yelled, Sasuke looked down at the ground

It was trembling, the he turned his eyes to the place he had escaped, it looked like a volcano, and slowly smoke cominced to come slowly from the crater.

"Damn" Sasuke tought. He then stared at Ago, the guy was struggling "He's almost out of chakra"

Ago looked up at him

"It's time for you to get out of here! AH!" yelled blonde guy

Sasuke widened his eyes as he saw Suigetsu coming towards him, in front of lava, and before he could dodge the attack he was hit both the lava and Suigetsu and got blasted out of the small village.

"Damn you Ago, I swear I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled

* * *

Ago stared at the spot where his two opponents had dissappered, he closed he's eyes and fell to his back, he could hear the yells of the villagers starting to reconstruct their homeland.

"Damn, wish I could help, but both my bloodlines need for me to rest, and I can only move my mouth" Ago tought

After several moments he could feel two chakras at his side

"Master Ago, are you alright?" a girl asked

"Karai, I'm fine, who's with you?" Ago said

"It's me, Kouryuu, you know I tought you how to make and usa a sword"

"Sorry Kouryuu, I need to rest and I can open my eyes then" Ago said

Ago felt how he was carried by them

"Come you have to rest, tomorrow you'll help restore the village" Kouryuu said

"And, I'll leave a week after tomorrow" Ago said

* * *

Hinata was on the lying on the ground tired of her training.

"Hey you four losers come here" she heard Jiraiya yell from the river

"Oh man, I'm tired, I don't want to get up" Hinata tought, she felt Gaara moving towards the river.

"Hey, Hinata" said an enthusiastic voice, she opened her eyes slowly and blushed when she saw that the one offering his hand for her to stand up was Naruto, she took it and got up with Naruto's help, her heart was pounding pretty fast.

She let go of Naruto's hand, and hurried toward Jiraiya.

After a few moments they were all standing besides Jiraiya

"What is it, master?" Hinata asked

Jiraiya smiled at them and he pulled some headbands from his bag a threw one to each of them, Hinata cached her new head band it was beautiful , it had a crescent moon with a wolf in the middle of it, and stars allover the little moon.

"It's beautiful" Hinata said

She then turned to Gaara, that was only holding his headband

"Why would I need this, I'm still from Suuna, in fact I'm planning to return in a month"

"Yes I know about that, Gaara, that headband is from Suuna" Jiraiya answered seriously

"Now listen to me the four of you." Jiraiya said "You all have demons inside you, that's why I made this headbands, they all have special seals that will repel your respective demon's chakra, carfull though it can only be used three times and each times it gets weaker, so you'll need to learn to coordinate with you inner demons, but utill then" he threw each of them bags "carry this bags with you their full of special headbands, okay now you four get some rest"

"Thanks for the headbands Jiraiya-Sensei!" Hinata said vowing

"Don't mention it" Jiraiya said with a wide smile

Hinata looked at the red haired girl, her eyes looked hurt, and she needed help, that Hinata would gladly provide

"Sure, why not?" Hinata said

"Wahoo!" Yin yelled "after Gaara and Naruto go it will be a girls night"

"Um, yeah" Hinata said timidly

* * *

Yin knew that Hinata liked Naruto, and she also knew that Naruto needad female company, and she was going to help them.

"So Hinta you want to live here with me?" Yin asked as they finished their dinner

"Um…" Hiata answered

"It could help us know each other better" the red haired immplied

"Okay" Hinata said

"Okay, we'll be going" Naruto said getting up

"Are you staying at the same place as last time Naruto?" Yin asked

Naruto nodded

"Temari will join you in a few moments" Gaara said as he grabbed his thing and got out of there followed by Naruto.

* * *

**Okay first of all sorry for the delay server problems, and second I just got 1 review of the last chapter I'll update my story only if a get 3 reviews minimum. And thanks rose tiger for following my story.**

**R&R. Peace.**


	12. Keigetsugakure no Sato Chapter 12

**Hey guys, how's it going. Well sorry for the delay but better late than never huh?**

**And yes I Know it's been almost more than a year since I promised the ending of this ARC**

**So I'll stop making promises a I can't keep OK? Oh and it's been a Year since I published**

**The story and I only Have 10 chaps and it hasn't ended, well this chap is the last in the Keigetsu ARC don't worry ^^. And many thanks to ruhiko who took the time to review my story. Thanks to you and RoseTiger I'll keep on with the story and to those who alert my story too, but please leave a review once in a while XD.**

**

* * *

**

A week had passed since the foundation of the new village(in which Naruto perfected his father's techniques in secret).

Naruto and the rest of the Jiinchurukis kept training, Naruto was teaching Suiton to Hinata since they discovered that she also had Suiton nature, Gaara was still teaching her Doton jutsus and Yin was teaching her kenjutsu, so she made Naruto give Hinata his sword and gave him and Gaara practice katanas

"Don't be a woos Naruto, we'll make you a new sword" Yin said taking Hagane Anshi from him

"Okay…" Naruto said sadly.

* * *

On a training day when Naruto and Gaara we're training in the lake with Yin and Hinata

Jiraiya arrived

"Hey, nice that I found the four of you; it's time for your test" the old man said smiling

"Test; you've never even been here to train us and you're going to test us" Yin asked

"I found out something about Akatsuki so I must go investigate so I need to know if you guys are okay on your own" Jiraiya said this time serious.

"Is the test a fight?" Gaara asked

"Yes but you'll do it one by one; and since akatsuki travel in two man cells, each of you'll do to, two of you against two opponents" Jiraiya said handing them a list:

Naruto and Hinata vs Jiraiya and Azuma

Gaara and Yin vs Kakashi and Might Gai

"First, will be Yin and Gaara" Jiraiya said with a perverted smile

"Oh and the battlfield will be a circle, that cover the lake you're standing in, some earth and some part of the woods, please don't kill anybody" Jiraiya looked at Yin as he said the last word

"Are there any other rules?" Gaara asked

"Yes there's another" said a female voice behind Jiraiya, they all made a vow as they saw Tsunade walkin towards them

"And that is…" Gaara cominced

"No bloodlines" she said with a smile "that rule only applies to you guys since you have something else the rest of us don't have"

They all agreed, and their referee was going to be Shikamaru but he was sick so Neji took his place.

Then Jiraiya spoke:

"Okay, everybody come near me" they all obeyed, the old man bit his finger and did some hand signs

"_**Kuchiyose: Batoru Enfiirudo!**_" and he hit the ground with his hand; the ground trembled and a little purple circle commenced to grow big and cover more and more space until it covered everything Jiraiya had said it would cover

"Okay guys you the circle wont disappear 'till this is all over and don't bother trying to get out it'll just give you a shock

Gaara and Yin jumped in to the the field ant Kurenai and Kakashi appereared infront of them.

The lazy arrogant white haired pulled his headband up and revealed his Sharringan, and Kurenai just prepared for battle.

Gaara turned from them to Yin, he saw her beautiful red hair, red eyes and her white skin, she was…

"Hello! Sand talking to Gaara" Yin said waving a hand infront of him, Gaara kind of blushed and closed his eyes

"Commence!" Neji yelled

Gaara instantly jumped backwards, and Yin raised two of her swords ant took position

Yin sprinted forwards Kakashi and gave her sword a little swirl, Kakashi dodged and kicked her in the gut

"Ouch! That hurt!" she said jumping back up before she hit the ground, she launched a kick to Kakashi's head, he dodged every attack Yin made.

"Damn it! You're not helping me beat you, you know" Yin said attempting an other kick, it seemed that Kakashi got tired of dodging because he cominced to kick and attack her with his kunai knife. Yin dodged and parried as fast as she could, but Kakashi was faster than her so when Yin was about to make a blow with her sword Kakashi with her in the chest and sent her a few feet away from him. Yin hit the ground and she stood like that for quite a while.

She got up and saw Kakashi preparing his chidori.

_

* * *

_

_-Flashback-_

_Yin and Naruto sat against a tree, they had just finished sparring, they turned to the bushes and saw Kakashi disappear._

"_That guy seems like a pervert" Yin said _

"_He is the same (if not worst) than Jiraiya!" Naruto said calmly._

"_How can I beat the crap out of him?" the girl asked _

"_Well he uses Raiton so you could beat him with fuuton" Naruto answered closing his eyes _

"_I can't use fuuton" the girl murmured, then there was a small silence._

"_How about fighting fire with fire; well in this case ray with ray" she suggested, Naruto just smiled _

"_It would be useless, he has this technique where he absorbs the raiton nature of an attack" the blonde guy answered _

"_Well there must be a way" she said, Naruto opened his eyes _

"_Well there might be a way" he said_

"_Which?" the girl asked _

"_When someone or something absorbs chakra, there's a limit to it" the blonde said_

"_You're losing me" Yin said with confused_

"_Overcharge him!" he yelled _

"_Okay; how?" she asked _

_-end of flashback-_

* * *

"Hope this works" she said throwing her swords to the air and clasped her hands

"_**Raiton: Eifuuro**_!" and her hands began to erupt rays, she jumped to catch her swords and sent the flow them, and they enlightened, Kakashi interrupted his technique.

Yin gave one of her swords a slash releasing some rays that where heading straight to Kakashi, he put his hands in front of him and absorbed the attack, then she gave her other sword a wild slash

"_**Kyokudai Karento!**_" from this sword the attack came quicker and stronger, and Kakashi dindn't have the chance to dodge so he tried to absorb but it over charged him and got sent several feet away, when he touched the ground a lightning made him disappear

"Ray clone" Yin said to herself, the she looked down at the ground. Kakashi erupted and punched her in the face and got sent into the air.

"Damn I can't move, stupid cool down effect" Yin tought to herself "two more minutes; will my body endure it?"

"_Little girl use me" _a distant voice came from inside her head

"No I can't do that, it's to risky" she answered to the voice she knew it was her bijuu

_Come on you know you want to destroy everyone and everything, you can do that If you use me _

No, Naruto and the others are my friends and I don't want to destroy this village, so shut up

_You know they hate you, sooner or later they'll throw you away just like your father did _

She started to cry "I know they share my pain, I know they won't so, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Kakashi erupted from beneath her feet and aimed a punch at her but she stopped it in time

"Don't you know It's impolite to punch a lady!" she said grabbing his fist and throwing him onto a tree, Kakashi hit the tree with his back and tried to get back up but he couldn't, then Neji appeared in front of Yin

"Kakashi can't go on, Yin Kishimoto wins!" he said pointing a finger at her

Gaara left his sand Pumpkin in the ground and stepped forward to face Gai

"So you decided to fight instead of hiding?" Gai asked

Gaara stood silent and made some hand signs

"_**Suunaton: Masago-Isshin Chousei!**_" and his sand surrounded his arms and legs

"Yo look weird" Gai said sprinting towards him

Gai aimed a left kick at his face, Gaara blocked it with his right arm

"_**Suuna daburupanshi!**_" he yelled as he used his left fist to attack,

Gai was sent flying a few feet away, and landed on his feet and a hand in his stomach.

"I see, you combined the force of your punch with that of your sand, making your attacks twice as stronger, good combination" Gai said

Gaara jumped with his feet pointing at Gai, and began turning in the air as his sand sourrounded him

"You talk to much. _**Suuna Senkouki Ashige!**_" Gaara yelled and got sent towards Gai and kicked him in the stomach again, but this time Gai just stood there

"Remember who I am boy, I'm Might Gai Keigetsu's number one tai jutsu specialist, the spirit of Youth is raging in my veins!" he said as he punched and kicked Gaara.

The red hair had some trouble dodging Gai's attacks

Kick to the face, as he reached to block it the other foot hit him in the stomach, and got sent a few feet away.

"I have to stop this quick, my new jutsu will were out in a few minutes" Gaara tought to himself, then he raised his right hand and made his sand grab Gai

"I tought you weren't going to use ninjutsu" Gai claimed

"I don't recall me saying that" Gaara said making a mimic with his sand as if he was pulling something

"_**Suuna Daburupanshi!**_" Gaara yelled as he punched Gai as sooon as he appeared before him.

Neji appeared before them with a disappointed face.

"Gai-sensei can't go on Gaara wins!" He announced

(A/N: THE FOLLOWING NARRATION WILL BE IN A GENERAL WAY FOR THE ANNOYANCE OF THE LINES)

* * *

"Well that was to easy" Naruto told Jiraiya, the old man looked at him with a serious face.

"It's simple" Jiraiya said "Yin was able to defeat Kakashi, because he screwed up using his ration clone, in the other hand Gaara was able to defeat Gai for two things, he combined the strength of his sand and taijutsu making it twice as strong and also Gai didn't open gates because there was no need to" the old man took a breath and smiled at him and jumped next to Neji in the middle of the battle field and in the blink of an eye Azuma was standing right next to him.

Naruto stared at them analyzing the situation, and then he turned at Hinata

"Listen Hinata just turn the place in to a water field and then just throw this" he gave her a kunai "To a tree, then get your opponent to where the kunai is, I'll do the same; and in my mark you'll prepare the new jutsu I tought you and also prepare for the other one"

Hinata nodded with a weak smile

Naruto and Hinata and Hinata jumped to the battle

Hinata clasped her hands and yelled "_**Suiton: Mizukanshi!" **_both Naruto and Hinata jumped as water emerged from the ground, then they landed in the watter.

Naruto grabbed a Kunai from his bag, he took a look at the marks engraved in it

_

* * *

_

_- Flash Back -_

_**Naruto was walking alone through this new village, he was still upset because he wouldn't be able to be Hokage anymore. He was holding his father letter in his hand"Why would he put a demon in to his own son" Naruto tought angrily.**_

_**He opened the letter and began to read it:**_

_Dear Naruto: _

_I'm sorry if I have caused you a great deal of pain, I hope one day you forgive me; but in the mean time, I'll help you get strong from beyond the grave, first read this card before knowing your blood line. I'll show my jutsu:_

_Hirashin no Jutsu: First of all you wont need hand signs for this (however there is a seal down below you have mark to use this jutsu, put this in your hand and when ever you need to use it just put some chakra into it when you need to mark someone) _

_**Naruto took a look at the seal a continued reading: **_

_First stage: _

_You have to mark your opponent with the seal, or throw one of the Kunai I gave you. _

_Then after you made your mark, lead your chakra as fast as you can to the spot where your opponent, then you'll be 'summoned' to where the seal is. There's a catch this jutsu it only works in a radius of 1km. _

_Second Stage:_

_It works the same way as the first stage but this one can be used while the target is moving or with you making a jutsu. However you need to know to control your chakra so you can use your jutsu and make fast direct of your chakra._

_That's all I can tell you for now son._

_P.S. Don't hesitate when you use this jutsu just do it._

_With Love. Namikaze Minato. Your Father._

_- End of Flashback -_

* * *

Naruto pressed the kunai and took a look at his partner and put a hand in her shoulder

"Good luck Hinata!" he said with a smile, she smiled back

"You to Naruto" she answered

'Good I was able to mark her' he tought

Naruto felt chakra below him, he took a look down and saw Azuma emerging from the water

"Damn!" Naruto Yelled as Azuma gave him a good hit with his chakra blades

"Hinata get ready; corner them to the trees" Naruto yelled as he began a series of punch and kicks of parry and block

Hinata on the other hand was having trouble with Jiraiya he was kicking her butt, he was using every jutsu he could think of to avoid hand to hand combat. He threw a fireball jutsu at Hinata but she cut the chakra of her feet making her dive, after a few moments Hinata imitated Azuma's move diving into the water and instantly appear behind Jiraiya with a wide smile in her face and a kunai in his throat

"Damn I forgot that jutsu!" Jiraiya tought, spinning to face Hinata as fast as he could, but Hinata was already expecting that, and kicked him in the stomach, there was a little sound and the clone disappeared

"I knew it" Hinata tought jumping to tree, Jiraiya appeared behind her, Hinata let go of the kunai and it got stuck to the tree

Azuma charged at Naruto with his chakra blades, Naruto used his Kunai to block, then he attempted a kick but failed, then Azuma made a blow with his left arm to the head; Naruto took the chance and inclined his body and kicked Azuma a few feet away close to a tree, Naruto threw a marked Kunai at the tree as if he had failed to hit Azuma, then Naruto rushed to Azuma, making some hand signs, finishing with boar

"Hinata now!" He yelled as he ran

Hinata raised he right hand and began molding chakra to it, Jiraiya just smiled

"Rasengan wont do you much good Hinata, not in this pose" he said with a perverted smile

When Naruto reached Azuma, he gave him a smile and jumped over him

"What in the…" Azuma said turning to see Naruto

"_**Dabura Hirashin no Jutsu!**_" Naruto yelled as fast as he touched the ground

- EVERYONE ELSE-

Kakashi wasn't believing what he's eyes were showing him "He teleported two people, what has this kid been doing lately?""Nice combo" Tsuanade said, but she couldn't believe it either

"All I saw was a yellow flash" Gai said with unbelief

-BACK TO BATTLE ^^-Jiraiya looked in shock at the spot where Hinata'{\

used to be and saw Naruto was in front of him still holding the boar sign "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, FREAKING PERVERT SHE CAN BE YOUR GRANDAUGHTER!" Naruto yelled

"_**Fuuton: Kazegyoshin**_" there was a violent sound and Jiraiya was bleeding in both his elbows

"Damn, I can't move my arms, okay, you win boy, let's stop this before we kill each other" Jiraiya said, Naruto made a thumbs up and smiled, then he collapsed against Jiraiya

"Nice one kid, you managed to defeat me and with your father's jutsu, I know he's proud of you, and so am I" Jiraiya tought with a smile in his face then he turned to see Hinata took a look at her Rasengan, it was like a flat ball "What a strange Rasengan" he said "Wait a minute, it's to flat to be a Rasengan, Naruto you…!" Jiraiya said in concern

As soon as Hinata appeared in front of Azuma, she charged at him at an amazing speed, Azuma didn't even have time to raise his Blades, but he managed to turn them on though "_**Chakra Inpakuto!**_" she yelled as she impacted Azuma in the stomach, suddenly his blades turned off, then he was just standing there "What happened?" Azuma asked "I can't, feel my chakra" he then turned to see Neji he was starring at Hinata amazed

"Did she brake the rule?""No" the Hyuga answered "she just charged at you with chakra, and since you were using your chakra blades, it made you an easy target for this technique, your flow of chakra remains sable while you use your chakra blades but if it's disturbed, it simply gets out of control making you not able to control your chakra anymore" Hinata was panting, as he looked Azuma infront of her"This fight is over Naruto and Hinata win!" Neji said-Now they were all sitting at the end of a tree, it was silent after the victory of our heroes "There's something I don't get" Gai said breaking the silence "Yin and Gaara won pretty easily, but Naruto and Hinata were both panting when they finished their opponents, and rushed to their best jutsu too" he was pointing at both Naruto and Hinata

Tsunade was healing Jiraiyas elbows.

Jiraiya was about to answer but Naruto raised his voice"Well if you must now we were tired 'cause the _Hirashin no Jutsu_ takes to much chakra from you, I used it with double teleport and made a jutsu when I was in front of Jiraiya-sensei, and Hinata hasn't still perfected the jutsu so it consumed to much chakra, that's why we were tired" Naruto put his hand in his pocket and put a ring on, it had a seal in it. "And as for the rush to finish fight, there's no point in making a fight long when you're fighting strong opponents you should just finish as fast as you can and making the most damage possible, that's our teams _nindo_" "Team?" Gai asked and saw that all of them were wearing the same ring as Naruto "We are a team Gai-sensei, Gaara will be Kazekage any time now so he has to go back to Suuna and I have a new dream, to become the Second Getsukage, with this Gaara and I will form an allince of peace with all the other villages that want to join" the blonde continuedEveryone except Gaara and the rest of the Jiinchuruki were amazed at Naruto's new determination.

"Well I have to leave to Suuna now" Gaara said standing up

"And I'll go with him I want to see the desert" Yin said hugging Gaara's arm, the cold eyed just blushed

'_Damn he realy likes her_' Naruto tought

"Naruto, Hinata" Tsuande called when she finished attending Jiraiyas wounds "we have a first mission and you two are best suited for the job, I'll let you guys take Shikamaru, he'll be usefull" Naruto got up "We accept the mission!" he said with a thumbs up

"Okay you guys need to go to the Kiri and get some money form the new Mizukage, she has joined our allince" she said "you're not the first one to think of allinces Naruto" she added when Naruto looked at her

They all just smiled

"Well if we're going separate ways we should summon that, do you guys agree?" Naruto asked raising the hand where he had his ring "once we do this there's no going back" They all nodded, formed a circle and raised their hands in the same way Naruto did, then after a few moments their rings began to glow

"Okay it's time" Hinata said, they all made a tiger seal at this point

"_**Fuuton!**_" Naruto Yelled and then he broke the seal and opened his palms wind appered to be emerging from it

"_**Suiton!**_" Hinata yelled Imitating Nartuos move, there was water in her hands

"_**Doton!**_" Gaara just put one of his hands in front, he still had the other in front of him his hands where converted in earthYin on the other hand raised her hands beforehand"_**Raiton!**_" Her left hand enlightened "_**Katon!**_"

"What are they doing?" Kakshi asked

Jiraiya and Tsunade just smiled weakly "Ready?" Gaara asked as the atmosphere surrounding them became more intense, they all nodded

"NOW!" Yin yelled "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_" they all yelled and hit the ground at the same time, there was big thud sound and a massive cloud of dirt was in front of them, then when it cleared they were able to see a house-like forte, it had nine litle circular spaces in the top but only 4 were occupied

"This is _**Akkimon**_ the demon's gate, thanks to this we will be able to talk telepathicly and teleport back here when we are in bijuu mode" Naruto explained

"Now we're all set let's go Yin" Gaara said taking a look at her, she nodded and they disappeared with a puff of smoke and after it cleared Shikamaru was standing looking a Tsunade"You called for me? Lady Getsukage" he asked

"Yes, you, Naruto and Hinata are leaving to Kiri as fast as you can" she answered "here give this to the Mizukage when you get there" she gave them a scroll They all nodded and dissapeared with a puff of smoke "That's not fair I wan't able to congratulate them for wining" Jiraiya said saddly

"Shut up and let's go"

* * *

-It had been two days since Yin, Gaara, and Temari left the village

"Damn, I'm still watching trees! When are we going to arrive at the desert?" Temari snapped

"Calm down Temari, this new village is further than "Someone's following us" Yin said, Gaara turned around with a serious face and pointed to a tree where two figures were standing "Come out and fight like men!" he yelled The figures were just laughing at him

* * *

-Naruto and his group were also two days of road, but they were in a boat"Are we there yet Shikamaru?" Naruto as for the hundredth time

"Naruto for the hundredth time, we'll get there when we get there" Shikamaru said annoyed

"to troublesome" Shikamaru said taking a look in front of him"Hey guys sorry for interrupting your important discussion, but can you help me role the boat?" Hinata said letting go of the paddles

Naruto grabbed them and said "I'm sorry" he gave a silly smile

"Naruto Uzumaki" came a voice frome beyond the mist, the voice kept repeating Naruto's name

"Who are you, what do you want?" he asked

Then they catched s

* * *

ight of two shadows

"Who are you?" Naruto asked again

"Oh you know me very well Naruto Uzumaki" the cold voice came again

-On the other hand Ago and Karai where on three days of travel "Get ready to fight Karai some Akatsuki members are following us" Ago told the young girl

She nodded and then they turned around, then they saw a fat giant guy and a blonde guy both dressed with robes with red clouds "You guys must be Deidara and Sasori, Itachi spoke of you two" Ago said, Deidara put his hand in one of his saddlebags and made a clay bird

"That looks weird" Karai said "What did you say bitch, don't insult my art!" Deidara said thorwing her his Clay bomb

Ago gave a conrnered look to Karai

Karai punched the Clay bomb

"Did you just called me bitch?" Karai yelled "I'M GONNA KILL YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Well this screws up our plans but what the heck let's kill these two" Ago said grabbing his sword

* * *

-_**WELL I KNOW I MISSED A LOT OF STUFF, IF YOU GUY WANT TO KNOW HOW THE JIINCHUURUKI DISCOVERED THE AKKIMON (akaimone) I COULD MAKE A FILLER ARC OR I COULD PUBLISH IT. WELL I TOUGHT IT WAS TIME TO MAKE LITLE SUSPENSE HERE I'LL THORW OUT A POLE THE WINNER GET'S A ONE TIME APPERENCE OC WHEN I ANNOUNCE THE WINNER PLEASE P.M. are Yin's jutsus?What are Ago's jutsus?What role do you think Karai and Ago play in here?What relationship do you think Ago a Yin have?Do you think Gaara should give a try to love and let Yin in his life?WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS. R&R. PEACE.**_


	13. Fall of the Akatsuki Chapter 1

YO NEW CHAPTER AND ARC UP XP-

"Deidara stop this nonsense, we must leave at once, there's an emergency meeting" came an enraged Sasori "Bullshit! This girl insulted my work and that guy said let's kill them like he was good enough to kill us!" Deidara snapped. "Deidara has a point here kids, we don't die that…" Sasori stopped as Ago appeared behind him "Easily?" Ago asked "You've been in my illusion for five minutes now" "And don't try to free yourself from it, it's no that easy to escape the _**Kyofuseme**_ you know" "WHAT!" Sasori asked as he attempted to move"I'll explain, in this stage of the Semekugan, the _**Kyofuseme**_ has the ability to work two ways; number one being, to torture the person in question with his own life recollections of lost memories that hurt a lot all put together in here, that's the way my family does it but there's another alternative for it"

"Yeah…and what's that?" Sasori asked "It creates a paradise for the user where he can create anything he wants, and if you cut an arm here you won't just feel the pain outside the genjutsu, it will actually happen so if you die here, you'll die, but that goes for the two of us" Ago said smiling "So what do you say want to give it a try?" the blonde asked releasing Sasori from his restrains

"Yes, I'll give it a shot" Sasori answered "You'll make an interesting addition to my collection" "Okay then first show yourself" Ago said as Sasori's puppet shell got destroyed, another figure in akatsuki robes revealed in front of Ago "How did you do that?" Sasori asked jumping away from Ago"Didn't I tell you? I can create anything I want in here therefore I can also destroy what ever I please except for life, killing you must be done with my own hands not by imagining it"

"This is going to be interesting" Sasori tought

-Deidara was standing there waiting for his senpai to finish his sentence

"Damn it senpai finish your sentence so we can get…" Deidara didn't finish his either as he watched Sasori in the eye and knew that he was in a genjutsu, then he turned to his opponents and saw that the one with the genjustu was the blonde guy "That's my target" he told himself "…where's the bitch?" he was looking in every direction then he turned to see up the girl was there and waved her sword, it missed him for a bit

"That was a warning" Karai said "you should take be more aware of your surroundings you know" Deidara jumped in to his bird and threw a few clay bombs at Ago, but he was covered by a wall of earth "Damn it!" Deidara snapped "well master Sasori you're alone in this I have my own problems right now" he said as he turned to the girl who was jumping towards him, he threw six clay bombs at her, and when they where just besides her he made them blow, creating a lot of smoke

"Careless girl" he said as he started laughing crazily

"Who are you calling careless? Idiot" Karai said appearing right in front of him placing her palm in his chest "_**Raiton: Raiden-ryū!**_" suddenly Diedara's body was covered in lightning "Who's carless now?…what?" Karai realized that her opponent was melting and his body was melting "As you see I was talking about you. Mhm" Karai looked up an saw her enemy standing on top of a clay bird preparing a tiger seal

"Let me show you my art!"

"Damn it!" Karai tought "_**Katsu!**_"

"_**Kami no Yoroi!**_"Both techniques were triggered at the same moment, there was big explosion creating a big smoke screen. "JAJAJAJA" Deidara began laughing crazily "What are you laughing at freak?" the smoke became clear revealing the girl, all her body surrounded by a light shell "What the…?" Deidra stared in confusion at the girl.

"It's my turn…I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE ART!" She said as her shell cracked "That's bullshit true art blows!" Deidara said with disdain. Karai just ignored his comment and made some hand signs "_**Raiton: Shōmei Dansu **_" suddenly the sky began to blur and lightning began to fall one after always aiming at Deidara following him where ever he went, after a few moments the lightning dance stopped, when Deidara was about to throw another clay bomb Karai was already doing hand signs "What? You still think you can win?" Deidara said laughing like crazy "I don't think so" Karai said smiling innocently

"I know so. _**Raiton: Kaminari Hana**_" the girl yelled, Deidara took a look at his feet and lightning erupted from it Diedara tried to dodge but the lightning caught him by his and climbed up the rest of his body, separating his hands from his waist, then the lightning slowly began turning into flowers

"What? I can't move!" Deidara yelled "That's because this technique adds poison through the thorns in the lightning flowers, it paralizes your for five minutes" Karai said as she prepared more hand signs "_**Raiton: Kaminari Ryu!**_" she put her hands facing forward and then from the palm of her hands a lightning dragon erupted heading towards Deidara "FUCK I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! I HAVE TO TAKE MY REVENGE ON THE UCHIHA THIS IS NOT THE WAY I DIE DAMMIT!" Dediara yelled "Shut the fuck up you idiot!" Karai yelled as the dragon hit him sending him a few feet away.

Karai fell onto her knees

"Damn this Akatsuki idiots are quite hard to deal with" she tought out loud "Is that so?" came Deidaras voice, Karai turned to him

**WELL THAT IS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS SINCE I'VE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF STORY ALERTS THIS PAST FEW MONTHS; SO THE LEAST I CAN DO IS TRYING TO PLEASE YOU GUYS AS MUCH AS I CAN. AND ALSO COULD YOU EXPLAIN THE YAOI REFERENCE I QUITE DON'T GET IT SINCE I'VE NEVER SEEN OR READ YAOI. WELL R&R. PEACE. ALSO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER MAYBE I'LL BE POSTIG SHORT CHAPTERS FROM NOW ON SO I CAN UPDATE FASTER ****J**


	14. Fall of the Akatsuki Chapter 2

SUP GUYS HERE'S THE NEW CHAP.

Karai just stared in shock at Deidara who was no longer his Akatsuki robes, bleeding from the mouth, and nose

"Stupid little brat!" Dediara snapped "You tought you could kill me?" he struggled a little bit and then moved his arms, Karai widened her eyes as she saw this"Don't be so surprised kid, I would never be paralyzed for more than two minutes" Deidara told her "more importantly" he continued with a face of annoyance "THAT'S NOT ART AN ART IS AN EXPLOSION, AND I REFUSE TO DIE WITHOUT ART IN MY DEATH!" he threw some clay bombs at Karai, she jumped away from them

"Damn, I can't keep this up anymore, I hope Master Ago doesn't take too long" Karai tought out loud turning to see her master

* * *

Ago stood in front of a panting Sasori

Sasori took out a scroll from inside his robes

"Well at least I can still use my jutsu, you're going down" Sasori said "Let's see how you handle 100 of my puppets" as his one hundred puppets came out

"One hundred, man that's annoying" Ago jumped a few steps back

"You won't get away!" Sasori yelled as he made for of his puppets gang up on Ago

'Damn he is good' Ago tought as he dodged the puppets, he did a round kick and sent them away as he was to recover his position he joined his palms together

"_**Maguma**_-tuh!" as he was preparing his jutsu Sasori had a puppet attack him from behind "Dammit! You're freaking annoying" Ago yelled "Mind Control: Liquid Doll" he touched the four puppets around him, then they suddenly began gaining a liquid texture then they completley converted into water. Ago then prepeareed a tiger seal.

"I hate using the mind control techniques they take quite a bit of stamina dude"

"_**Magumaton: Hyaku Maguma Senbon!**_" Ago began shooting needlelike magma from his mouth and began to hit the puppets, Sasori was still making them dodge then he placed one in front of Ago.

"Damn" he said as he stopped his jutsu and baked away"I still have 10 puppets" Sasori said "before we continue, you were complaining about stamina but you're wasting chakra like there no freaking tomorrow" "Well I think it's okay to tell you since you're about to die" Ago answered "Don't flatter yourself" Sasori said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice "Well in this plane the Mind Techniques; M Tequs for short, are the most powerful techniques but there is a catch, instead of the chakra you would use for a jutsu it's replaced by double the amount but instead of draining chakra it drains stamina, it's the catch of our bloodline the more we use it the more we were down our bodies, that's why we are trained since we are little to endure physical training; and they also make us extend our chakra to tremendous amounts it would be enough to fight the niibi or the shukaku, that's why I can use chakra like crazy" "Intresting, now die" Sasori said as he pulled his chakra threads, Ago hadn't realized that while he was giving his explanation Sasori had possitioned his puppets to attack, Ago raised his right hand

"_**Kokoro no tekunikku: Sora no supēsu!**_" Suddenly all of Sasori's puppets stayed still in the air then Ago raised his other hand in the air right in front his waist in a horizontal position

"_**Kokonro no Tekunikku: Zettai-tekina bakuhatsu!**_" he yelled suddenly all of Sasori's puppets fell to the ground in pieces

"WHAT!" Sasori yelled as he saw his puppets fall to the ground

"I've grown tired of playing around with you Sasori-san" Ago answered placing his self aside Sasori "now please die and open up a position in akatsuki for me to be in" he then stabbed Sasori's stomach with his hands

"Heh…" Sasori exaheled

"What?" Ago said in surprise "Hehehehe!" Sasori began to laugh "I am immortal you idiot I cannot die, I am perfect!"

Ago stared at him

"Are you for real?" Ago asked as his eyes were covered in dark "Of course I am, there is no way to kill me!" Sasori exclaimed taking Ago's hand of his stomach and jumping away and facing him

"That's bullshit man, thanks to you just jumping like you did just now and facing me I can clearly see the source of your life" Ago replied pointing at his eyes

"DAMN YOU!" Sasori yelled grabbing some scrolls from his waist

Ago raised his hand as if reaching for Sasori

"WHAT NOW! YOU SCARED!" Sasori said with a crazy laugh

"_**Magumaton: Yogan no Jikko!**_" Ago yelled

Sasori looked down as the earth began to tremble at his feet

"What the…?" Sasori asked but before he could finish his sentence jets of lava had emerged from in front and behind him to form a cross that stabbed right through the shell that represented his heart

"Damn…" where Sasori's last words as he hit the ground

* * *

"Damn I can't keep up like this" Karai said

"What you scared of a little faggot like that?" Ago asked as he stood up

Deidara stared at them "What, Senpai did it finish already?" he asked as he walked to Sasori

THUD

Came a sound as Sasori's heart exploded and fell to the ground saying "Crap, you're good"

"Sen-pai?" Sasori asked amazed at what he saw

"Karai do you still have enough chakra to use the last jutsu I tought you?" Ago asked his student

"Yes" She answered

"Use it now" he told her

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Just shut up and do it!" Ago yelled in frustration

"Okay, okay, no need to be so rough" Karai answered as she did some hand signs

"_**Raiton: Kaminari no Kami!**_" she yelled as she finished and raised both her hands as if reaching for the skies

"What?" Deidara asked, turning to the sky, then he saw it a huge gold lightning heading his way he tried to move but couldn't do so

"Is…this….art?" he said as the lightning hit him and cut him in half

"You're ruthless" Ago told Karai

"You're one to talk" she answered glancing at Sasori's body

"It couldn't be helped, we need to join Akatsuki to help _them_" Ago answered "So to positions are available can we join now, Zetsu-san?" he asked directing his voice to a nearby tree

A shadow like figure was coming out of the tree and had a wide smile showing on his face

"Of course, take their rings and robes and head towards Amegakure" Zetsu answered as he disappeared

Ago took both rings and Akatsuki from their owners gave one set to Karai and he put on the other one

"At long last the promise I made to my mother can be fulfilled, just a little longer" he said as he finished putting the coat on

"Let's go Karai" he told his student as he headed toward Amegakure

"Yes Master" Karai answered following close to him and a bright smile on her face

"You seem happy" Ago told her

"It's because if we join Akatsuki it means I get to see him again" she replied

"That Naruto guy sure is popular" he said petting Karai's head

"Yup" was Karai's answer.

* * *

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"Oh you know me very well Naruto Uzumaki" came the voice again

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled as he stood up in frustration

"Oh my what a rude young man" came a female voice

The mist was getting clearer as to did the voices and when the boats got close the mist dissipated revealing an old man and a very attractive young woman probably around in her early twenties, she was wearing a pink kimono.

"Say, Naruto, did you really forget about me?" asked the old man

"Of course not, old man Tazuna!" he said placing his arms behind his head

Tazuna turned to see his headband

"We heard the story" Tazuna told Naruto "we were sent to get you to the Mizukage"

"Ahem!" came the girl in Tazuna's boat

"Oh yeah this is…." Tazuna started but was interrupted by the girl

"I am the Mizukage's representative Amane, Chizuru, pleased to meet you" she said winking at Naruto. "Pleased to meet you" sat down and then turned to Hinata who was playing with her fingers looking the other way 'She looks so cute when she does that' he tought. Hinata turned towards him

"Yes?" she asked in a confused tone, Naruto hadn't realized

"Oh…yeah…um…Why didn't you bring Nozomi?" he asked (Nozomi was a short name for Hinata's pet wolf Ichirunonozomi, they all agreed, even the wolf, that Nozomi was a better and shorter name) Hinata looked puzzled"Well…I left her with Kiba so she could learn how to fight" she answered

A few moments passed and Hinata blushed"Okay if the two love birds are done talking follow us please" Tazuna said turning his boat to face the other direction at point Chizuru and Hinata where next to each other, Chizuru whispered something into Hinata's ear, then Hinata blushed, her face looked almost like a tomato by now, then she stood "No, you can't do that, NO, NO,NO!" she yelled, the boat was tumbling from one side to another

"Oi, Hinata! Calm down!" Shikamaru said as he grabbed the paddles Naruto glanced at her eyes and saw what could happen in a matter of seconds if he didn't stop her, he stood up and put his hands over Hinata's shoulders

"Hinata, calm down you can't break loose here" he told her, Hinata turned at him and stared at his eyes

"Naruto" she said and then fell asleep.

"This hadn't happened for quite some time, it's your turn to row Shikamaru" Naruto told him as he sat down next to Hinata and let her rest in his chest

"Oh man what a drag" Shikamaru said starting to row the boat

'_Idiot_' came Yin's voice in his head '_Yin what the hell are you guys there yet_''_Don't worry about stupid stuff you idiot and concentrate on your mission, oh and protect Hinata while she wakes up, okay?_' Yin said with a playful laugh '_Is this your doing?_' she just laughed and ceased communication '_Sorry about that, don't worry Naruto we're almost there_' came Gaara's voice '_We just sort of had a welcoming surprise but that's all settled now, you guys take care we'll talk two days from now I'll contact you beforehand, and it seems like the girls are having their own conversation_' Gaara said '_Oh and tell Shikamaru that Temari says that if he cheats on her, she'll use his guts as fish bait_'

"You're going out with Temari?" Naruto asked in surprise

"Yes" Shikamaru answered a little bit dazed

"Well she says that if you chat on her she'll kill you and use your guts as fish bait"

Shikamaru turned pale

"Sounds like her, it's so troublesome to have a girlfriend dude" Shikamaru said as he went back to rowing the boat

Naruto just laughed at Shikamaru's comment '_Later Naruto_' Gaara said '_Later Gaara_" he answered and they ceased communicationNaruto smiled "So it does work" he tought

-Hinata's POV-

It shocked me that Naruto asked me about Nozomi I knew I should've take her, Naruto seems to like her and she likes Naruto too, they're always playing when they get the chance 'Damn I wish I was her' I said while I blushed, then mister Tazuna said to follow him and as he turned his boat to face the other way Miss Chizuru and I were next to each other at some point and then she took the opportunity to get close to my ear and whisper "I'll steal him from you" I don't know what happened to me but I stood up and began making a scene like a soiled child, I didn't want Naruto to slip away from me again, much less lose him to another woman, my concern of having Naruto taken away from me was quickly evolving into hate, hate for that woman that was trying to take Naruto away from me, I felt the dark energy coming from inside me 'Oh! No!' I tought then as quick as it started Naruto stood up put his hands over my shoulders I managed to calm down a little but as soon as I remembered what Chizuru said I start to lose control again then Naruto looked at me with his crystal blue eyes "Hinata, calm down you can't break loose here" he told me, somehow my heart felt at ease once I saw his eyes, I was calm, at that moment the only thing I could think about was staring at his eyes

"Naruto" I started to say but '_Sleep_' came Yin's voice inside my head then I closed my eyes and fell to Naruto's arms '_why did you do that for?_' I asked Yin '_I felt you losing control_' she answered

'_Naruto was taking good care of it until you interfered_' I said in frustration '_I know what happened what that girl told you I talked to your bijuu while you were still conscious, it seems that you got jealous; but if you are going to travel with Naruto there is something I have to tell you, if you're going to lose control every time a girls threatens to steal Naruto from you, please turn back and return to the village, because during his travels Naruto met a lot of people a few of them were girls and according to Jiraiya some of them actually fell for Naruto, so if your going to lose it go back but if you want to remain with Naruto please control your self_' Yin said '_O-okay, I'll control my self_' I said, even if every girl was in love with Naruto he didn't show feeling for anyone, not even me QQ, only to that pink haired freak Sakura, yes I hate her so what? '_Okay then we'll be in touch_' she said ceasing communication '_Later_' I replied, I ceased communication. I opened my eyes and I found my self resting in Naruto's chest I looked up Naruto had his eyes closed he seemed to be sleeping I felt a breeze press gently against us, without realizing what I was doing I hugged Naruto and said "I love you" in a very low voice, I really wish that moment would have lasted forever.

-Normal POV-

Gaara and Yin smiled at each other

"This two will giving me trouble for quite a long time" Yin told Gaara

"We are sorry Temari-sama, we didn't mean to do that, honest" came a voice from behind them

As it turns out the voices they all had heard a while back were from some ninjas form Suuna that were sent to retrieve Gaara and his sister, but they all laughed and couldn't contain themselves when Gaara told them to fight like men

"We are very sorry" They all said in unison

Gaara and Yin turned around to see a couple of beat up men.

"You're sister is a little rough" Yin said

"Uh-huh" he grumbled

Temari had beaten the men for scaring the crap out of them

"Life here should be interesting" Yin said hugging Gaara's arm and walking beside him.

* * *

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT. R&R. PEACE.**

It's been a while since I've done this:

Glossary

_**Magumaton: Yogan no Jikko: **_Magma Release: Absolute Execution

_**Magumaton: Hyaku Maguma Senbon: **_Magma Release: One Hundred Magma Needles

_**Kokoro no tekunikku: Sora no supēsu: **_Mind Technique: Empty Space

_**Kokonro no Tekunikku: Zettai-tekina bakuhatsu: **_Mind Technique: Absolute Explosion

_**Raiton: Kaminari no Kami:**_ Lighting Release: Lightning God


	15. Fall of the Akatsuki Chapter 3

**I updated sooner than expected beacause I've been wanting to write an Oreimo fanfic for sometime now so don't be surprised if next release is a little delayed.**

**Sup Guys! Here's the new chapter, oh and thanks to Rose Tiger your comment really made my day, but I've been getting these PMs to make this a Harem story, to all of you people, first of please review, second this was supposed to be a surprise after the akatsuki where dealt with, but this will eventually evolve to a Harem story (no XXX stuff you pervs), with Hinata as main, a list of the rest of the girls will be listed in the A/N below. Sorry if you expected pure romance…. **

* * *

Naruto and the crew along with Tazuna where already sitting in the Mizukage's office, there were some guards there one of them was a swordsman and he had his eyes on Naruto, he kind of reminded him of a young Zabuza but with goggles.

Naruto was surprised to see that the Mizukage was a young woman, she had long red hair that stopped at her mid waist, green eyes very beautiful skin and a blue dress, then he did a complete body examination, head to toe then back up then he noticed her cleavage

'It's a good thing I didn't bring the pervert with me' Naruto tought 'He'd be going on and on about her breast'

The Mizukage just smiled at him

"You like what you see young boy?" she said with a seductive voice

The goggled swordsman reached for his sword.

"How can an old girl be a Kage?" Chizuru asked

"Nice to see you too Chizuru-san" the Mizukage said with tick marks on her face, the air was beginning to get tense

"Well I think what she meant to say was that how can such a young woman can be Kage" Naruto corrected, and just in time the Mizukage change from ticked to happy

"Well I am happy!" She said "My name is Mei Terumi, it's pleasure to meet you" she bowed

Naruto widened his eyes when she said her name

"I'm Hinata" the lavender eyed girl said

"I'm Shikamaru Nara" the slacker said

"Naruto Uzumaki" said the blonde

"We came here on orders from the Getsukage, we are to give you this Shikamaru said giving her a scroll

"Oh my! Vanished for being a Jiinchuruki?" She exclaimed "Well the rest can be arranged just give me two days and you guys will have your provisions a some money for you economy" She said

"Okay, so how much is this loan going to be?" Shikamaru asked

"About a million ryo should be enough, but the loan will only be if you are willing to trade with Kiri" the Mizukage said

"But at the moment there is nothing to trade from our newly fond village" Shikamaru said

"Moonstones" Naruto said

The Mizukage got excited

"YES THAT'S PERFECT" she said

"Moonstones?" Hinata asked

"Moonstones have various uses, they can be ingredients for medicine and food or can be used to enhance weapons, they also help with chakra training" Naruto explained

Shikamaru whistled in surprise "Looks like someone got smarter in his travels" he said, he hoped he had annoyed him but he saw that his attempt failed he was looking rather '_**serious?**_'

"About for kilos a week should be enough" Naruto said, walking to her grabbing the scroll then he whispered to her ear "Red Raven", the Mizukage was shocked to hear that name and then she quickly signed and stamped the paper

"Please all of you leave me and Naruto-kun alone" Terumi said

"Why?" Chizuru asked

"Please just do as you're told" goggled swordsman said

Hinata and Shikamaru both looked at Naruto

"I'll be fine, we just have something to discuss. I'll tell you about it later Hinata" Naruto said

Shikamaru and Hinata nodded, and they all cleared the room.

"We'll be at the Ramen shop two blocks down the street, Naruto" Tazuna said

The Mizukage, looked at Naruto

"So I take it you've met Ago huh?" She asked

"Yes I met him during my travels" he said

"How is my half-brother doing?" she asked

"He's worried about _her_" Naruto answered

Terumi then went into a gloomy mood

"He tried to kill her in the past, can we really trust him?" she asked

"I also tought the same thing, so I sent someone with him, she poses as her apprentice but she's actually a spy" Naruto told her

"Good" she said sounding a little happier

"And another thing" Naruto said "It seems like your brother is planning on destroying Akatsuki"

"WHAT!" she snapped "What the hell is he thinking how does he plan on doing that"

Naruto looked at the Mizukage in the eye

"Joining them" he said

"You're brother entrusted me with a message for you: I will make Akatsuki pay for their crimes, so stop sulking my cute little raven" Naruto said and felt a little awkward at the end

Tears began to run through the Mizukage's eyes

"Stupid little brother of mine" she murmured

Naruto was about to comfort her when the door burst open

"Mizukage-sama what happened we hear yelling and came as quick as we could" the goggled swordsman said, then he looked at the Mizukage who was now kneeling and crying in the floor

"Chojuro, what are you doing here?" she managed to say between sobs

'Oh damn' Naruto tought, and he quickly grabbed a marked kunai from his bag

"What the hell did you do to lady Mizukage you bastard" Chojuro said drawing his sword and sprinting towards Naruto

"Calm down dude" Naruto said dodging his strikes. Naruto jumped back a little and saw that Terumi was still in shock 'well it figures' he tought then he turned to Chojuro and threw the kunai, Chojuro dodged

"What the hell are you doing kid?" Chojuro asked

'Kid? What the hell? Has he looked in a mirror?' those were Naruto's thoughts

Naruto just kneeled

"Don't worry, your brother knows what he is doing" Naruto told Terumi 'Or so I hope' he added to himself, Chojuro charged at him and then Naruto threw a smoke bomb

"_**Hirashin no Jutsu!**_" Naruto said channeling his chakra to the knife he threw moments ago

Naruto was now in the middle of the street, he looked up to the second floor of the inn where he had met the Kage

'Well at least is good to know that the Mizukage, has good people protecting her" he was about to leave when the face of Terumi appeared from the window

"Naru-kun, that was amazing" she said "and thank you!" she was now chearfull

'Naru-kun' tought the blonde 'what the hell. Well I'll just play along'

"No problem Teru-chan" Naruto said picking up his kunai, he then looked up to see a blushing Mizukage, he waved goodbye

"You better come by tomorrow Naru-kun" she said

'Oh crap what did I get my self into this time' Naruto tought 'damn you ero-senin this is all your fault'

* * *

Hinata, was at the inn they were assigned to stay inn as long as their mission took place, it was a small but cozy place, Hinata was in her room, she was to stay alone since she was the only kunoichi sent on that mission

'I wish Ino-san was here' she tought, she didn't mind anything about the place, in fact she found it to be pretty comforting and warm the only thing she didn't like was the girl that was having tea besides her, the blonde girl grinned

"Hinata-chan?" Chizuru asked

'Hinata-_chan_? Who the hell she thinks she is?' Hinata tought "Yes, Chizuru-san?" Hinata answered swallowing her pride

"What is your relationship with Naruto-san?" she asked with a yet eviler smile, Hinata blushed

"Umm… I-Its…like we…are…like we are equal in a way" Hinata managed to say, the conversation was frustrating her so Hinata decided to establish the demon link and closed her eyes and started to meditate

'Hello anyone there?' she asked, no one responded for a few seconds

'**Hello'** came a deep female voice **'I am the Gobi no Mesu-Okami'**

'You mean the bijuu inside me?' Hinata asked 'Wait you're a girl?'

'**Well excuse **_**me**_** for not being a male wolf' **the Gobi said **'and here I was thinking it would be a good idea to talk to you, until blonde there goes away'**

'You sound pretty calm for someone who wants to take over the world' Hinata said

'**Well I was injured and mad at them'** Gobi answered **'They were trying to injure Naruto-sama'**

'Naruto-sama? Do you happen to like the Kyuubi?' Hinata asked

'**Who the hell would like that bipolar **_**Vixen**_**? I like Naruto-sama'** was Gobi's answer

'O-okay?' Hinata looked puzzled 'eh? why?'

'**Because he is so cool and caring'** she sounded sincere

'What?' Hinata asked

'**Well just being a bijuu doesn't mean you're automatically evil, there are some of us who are just powerful and just want a peaceful life' **Gobi said

'By taking over the world?' Hinata asked

'**I'm a wolf when I get mad I get crazy, besides taking over the world wouldn't even begin to be punishment for trying to take Naruto-sama away' **Hinata could agree with her logic, if someone did something bad to Naruto she would stop at nothing to make them pay

'**I got to say little girl you really know how to peek an alpha' **Gobi continued **'I want Naruto-sama to be my owner'** she continued **'and by owning you, he owns me'** her voice became a little cheerful 'Crazy wolf' Hinata said

'**Well whatever, the real reason I started to talk to you is something else'** Said the she-wolf

'And what would that be?' Hinata asked

'**Well I just want to tell this: Once you get back to the village ask Naruto-sama for the scroll of six Contract'** Gobi said **'and another thing stop calling wolfy-chan Izuruno, she likes the name Naruto-sama gave her better'** she continued 'How do you know that?' Hinata asked

'**Get the scrolls and I'll tell you' **Gobi answered and then ceased communication.

Hinata opened her eyes for a bit to look at an angry Chizuru.

"Hey are you listening to me? I…" she couldn't finish because Hinata put her index finger in Chizuru's forehead and released a little chakra making her lose consciousness

"That's better" she said in relief

'I wonder if all bijuu are as bipolar as her?' she tought

'**I heard that'** Gobi said with a little hurt in her words

"Oh boy, seems like I'm the bad one here" Hinata said wihile she wet dropped

* * *

Ago and Karai were now standing in front of a weird guy with piercing all over his body and a blue haired girl in Akatsuki robes.

"It has come to our attention that four Jiinchuruki have met and they now travel in pairs just like us" the orange haired guy said

"Konan" then he turned to the blue haired girl, she then nodded and as he disappeared she turned to Ago

"First of all, Welcome to our noble cause" she said "second. It has come to our attention that the one tails and the six tails are currently in Sunagakure"

Ago reacted a little surprised at this

"Since you're replacing Deidara and Sasori, your target is the One Tails. Hidan and Kakuzu will be in charge of the six tails" two figures appeared behind her

"Let's discuss our plan" a deep voice came and then the figures behind Konan disappeared as well as Ago as he said

"Hurry it up Karai" the girl just nodded and walked to stand in front of Konan, the blue haired girl looked at her

"Yes?" she asked

"You're pretty, I'm going to free you from the mind prison you are in" Karai said placing her hand on Konan's forehead

"What in the…?" Konan started but was interrupted with a scream of pain, then she fell to the ground unconscious

"Well that takes care of that little matter" Karai said biting her thumb and doing some hand signs

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_ she put her hands on the floor and an orange frog with a blue vest appeared in front of her

"Yo! Karai!" he said

"Aw man! I got Gamakichi, I wanted that cool little frog that delivers messages" she said pouting

Gamakichi sweat dropped

"You remind me little of your master, except he was always trying to summon Gama-boss" the frog said "so what you need"

Karai sighed and began writing with her blood on a scroll she pulled from her belt

"Well I need you to take this to Master" she said as she was scribbling

"Where are we anyways?" Gamakichi asked

"Akatsuki hideout" Karai answered as if she was asked 2 + 3

"What!" he snapped and then he took a look at Karai, he noticed she had Akatsuki robes on

"Before you say anything else; I'm acting as a spy, I don't want them to get their hands on master, so we infiltrated their ranks to destroy it from the inside" she said

Gamakichi just nodded and looked around and saw Konan lying unconscious on the floor

"What about her" he asked

"Oh I have some plans for her" Karai said smiling, and she finished the scroll

"Can you get this to master?" she asked

"Sure thing" he said grabbing the scroll with his tongue

"I will summon you again in tomorrow, to give information about this guys we were teamed up with" she told Gamakichi, The frog just nodded and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Karai then turned to Konan

"Well. Shall we get started?" she asked clasping her hands and walking towards Konan.

* * *

Back at Orochimaru's liar Kabuto had managed to survive Sasuke's attack but it took him a few weeks to recover, a lot of scrolls lay on the floor right in front of him, he was now researching Orochimaru's 'Impure World Resurrection'

"Yes, I can improve this technique, and then; the world will be mine for the taking!" Kabuto snapped as he crazily laughed. He continued reading the scrolls as he heard the door open

"What the…?" Kabuto couldn't manage to finish his sentence for Sasuke had stabbed him in the heart with a kunai, a silver haired guy, a red haired girl and an orange haired guy were beside him.

"Why are you back here?" Kabuto asked

"I forgot my wallet" Sasuke said grabbing it from the desk behind Kabuto

"And besides this research of yours seems interesting" Sasuke said, taking Kabuto's notes and the scrolls in front of him

"I'm sure you'd be a nuisance in the future if I let you live so" Sasuke raised the Kunai and cut Kabuto's throat

"Yuugo, Karin, Suigetsu" he said to the team behind him "Take the research it will help us in the future, for now; we move as Hebi" Sasuke stabbed the Kunai on Kabuto took one of the scrolls Kabuto was researching.

His new teammates grabbed a scroll and followed.

* * *

Sakura was at Kakashi's new home in Keigetsu, she was resting in his arms, he had his Sharringan active and staring right at Sakura whose eyes seemed to have lost their light almost as if she were in a trance

"Did you understand your mission Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"Yes… Sensei" her voice was weak "I will carry on this infromation to our village" she said

"Yes we must protect our village" Kakashi said

"Yes we must protect Konoha" Sakura said

"Good girl" Kakaashi said with a malevolent smile behind his mask, he then kissed Sakura full on the mouth

"Thank you very much, sensei" Sakura said closing her eyes and falling asleep

* * *

**A/N Now while I do hate Sakura, I don't hold any grudge against Kakashi, everything will be explained so no questions about the last part please, and in case your wondering I **_**MAY**_** add Sakura to the harem, but who knows It all depends on her not pissing me of while running about in my imagination. R & R. Peace**

**P.S. look forward to next chapter, Naruto will finally realize two things.**

**First of let me apologize since it was never my intention for this to end up as a Harem, but unlike the bunch of Harem stories that I've read, this will skip all XXX action and jump on what's important: Their feelings. That's why I left the rating in T. And **

**Harem list:**

**Hinata: Main wife (altho plot isn't quite reaching that point yet)**

**Hanbai: Dere Hanabi FTW! Kawaii (damn I got to put my inner otaku in the closet again?)**

**Mei Terumi: She's hot **

**Karai: Well she's the one that came up with the idea**

**Shizune: yay ^^ she gets some love **

**Koyuki: yes I'm using a girl from a movie **

**Yugao**

**Ayame **

**Karin: this development should be intresting **

**Shion: met her in different circumstances, and wasn't all bitchy. **

**An there is another girl that was in this chapter that is going to be in the Harem, who do you think it is? Jejeje. That is all. Ja Ne.**


End file.
